¿Cuando se termino el amor?
by hermychii
Summary: Esta historia comienza en el séptimo año en Hogwarts en donde Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron los últimos momentos como estudiantes, pero después de esto en el transcurso de los capítulos y cuando los chicos salgan de Hogwarts, algo no deja dormir a Hermion
1. Chapter 1

**CUANDO SE TERMINO EL AMOR?...**

Esta historia comienza en el séptimo año en Hogwarts en donde Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron los últimos momentos como estudiantes, pero después de esto en el transcurso de los capítulos y cuando los chicos salgan de Hogwarts, algo no deja dormir a Hermione ya que cuando se encuentra a sus amigos fuera de la escuela sus emociones comienzan a volverla loca de nuevo, espero que este fanfic guste ya que la mayoría de las situaciones están basadas en la vida real. Gracias.

**Capitulo1 Otra vez**

Otro año en Hogwarts, otra vez miles de tareas, cosas por hacer, exámenes y estrés, una vez entrar en la monotonía de las clases, otra vez verte y no poder decirte lo que siento, otra vez a confundirme por lo que me haces sentir, otra vez, si otra vez estar junto a ti y ser solo tu amiga.— pensaba Hermione de forma melancólica, al verse de nuevo hay parada junto al anden nueve y tres cuartos, esperando a que el silbato del expreso de Hogwarts sonara para poder abordar.

De pronto una mano se postra en su hombro y Hermy siente como la mariposas comienzan a revolotear en su estomago.  
-Hola Hermy— dijo Harry que se acerco a besar en la mejilla a su amiga.  
-Hola Harry— dice Hermione, las mariposas desaparecen en cuanto se da cuenta que era Harry el que la había tocado.  
-Hermione te noto seria y decepcionada, ¿que acaso no te da gusto verme?   
-Vamos Harry no digas eso, sabes que te extrañe todo el verano, lo que pasa que estoy algo melancólica, pero descuida no es nada.  
Harry se acerco a Hermione y la abrazo de forma tierna— te quiero mucho le dijo Harry al oído, te extrañe mucho, mucho Herms.

Cuando Hermione escucho esto de nuevo el antiguo sentimiento que alguna vez había sentido por Harry regreso por unos segundos, así que ella también lo abrazo con fuerza, se sentía segura y querida.

Del otro lado del anden Draco Malfoy miraba cauteloso la escena, nadie lo sabia pero hace un año que el y Hermione se veían fuera de la escuela y se habían hecho grandes amigos, para desgracia de Draco la imagen que tenia enfrente no le hacia gracia, ya que Hermy lo había conquistado, con su dulzura y sinceridad.  
-¡Diablos! —se repetía Draco, ya que ese día le iba a declara su amor a Hermy, pero dada su perspectiva, parecía que Harry y Hermione salían juntos, así que Draco se trago la rabia y el dolor que sentía y decidió guardarse sus sentimientos por Hermy.  
Ya que su padre se le había quedado viendo, por las caras que Draco hacia.

Harry y Hermy se soltaron, la castaña visiblemente sonrojada, Harry solo la miraba con dulzura y sonreía, —Hermione sabia que Harry, la quería y la adoraba pero solo como una hermana, sin embargo ella alguna vez sintió algo tan dulce, tan hermoso y sincero por Harry, que había veces que antes de dormir imaginaba una vida junto a el, llena de amor, romance y momentos maravillosos.

Hermione solo sonrió al recordar esto, y mejor comenzó a hablar con Harry ya que el momento se estaba volviendo incomodo— y dime Harry que tal tus vacaciones.  
-Ah geniales Hermy, ¿qué crees conocí a alguien? Recuerdas a la chica de Gryffindor que esta en nuestra clase y que casi no le hablamos.  
-¿cuál Harry?, no se de quien me estas hablando—Hermione se sentía enfadada y celosa.  
-Ya sabes Hermy, Andrea la chica rubia de ojos cafés. — oh ella, y ¿qué, te gusta? —dijo Hermy tratando de controlar su ira

-Eh no, no niego que es muy agradable, porque veras, su familia se cambio a Privet Drive y nos hicimos amigos, de hecho la ultima semana de vacaciones me la pase muy bien gracias a su compañía, pero no Herms deberás que no me gusta.

Hermione respiro aliviada en sus adentros y hablo mas relajada, —que bien Harry me alegro de que tus vacaciones hayan sido placenteras, pero cuéntame, no te veo hace dos meses no es posible que solo hayas hecho eso en el verano.  
-Bueno Hermy que quieres que te diga te escribí, cada semana como me lo pediste y te contaba lo que hacia cada semana, estoy seguro que no omití detalles, así que no se me ocurre nada mas que lo de Andrea.

-Si claro Harry, de hecho omitiste ese gran detalle en tus cartas.   
-Vamos Herms no te enojes no te lo dije porque Andrea se acaba de mudar hace una semana y como ya te iba a ver hoy me pareció innecesario escribirte.  
Hermy sonrió— descuida Harry, solo bromeaba—en ese momento pensó si debía de preguntar por Ron, últimamente había pensado mucho en el y sentía que se estaba enamorando. ¡Eso arruinaría todo!—pensó Hermione, aun así pregunto por el.

Oye Harry y ¿no viste a Ron?  
-No Herms, no se nada de el, ¿por qué no te escribió?  
-No Harry ya sabes como es de frió e insensible con sus amigas,  
-Vamos Herms, no es para tanto—Harry trataba de defender a Ron.  
-¡NO LO DEFIENDAS HARRY!, es muy frió y no lo niegues—Grito Hermione.

-Bueno Hermy, mejor cambiemos de tema y dime, tu que hiciste en tus vacaciones.  
-Oh Harry si te dijera, creo que me matarías o simplemente no me creerías—dijo Hermy de forma picara y nerviosa.  
-¿por qué Hermione, que hiciste?   
Hermione tomo aire—Harry temo confesarte que me pase la mayoría de mis vacaciones saliendo con Draco Malfoy

-¡¿QUE?! —grito Harry  
-¡Entonces, tu y el son... !  
-No Harry, no creas que es mi novio o algo por el estilo, solo somos amigos, porque Harry, te tengo que confesar otra cosa, me veo con el desde el curso anterior.  
-Ah por esa razón te escapaba tantas veces a la mazmorra.  
Hermy solo se río— jejeje, si algo así Harry ¿estas enojado?  
-Claro que no Herms, creo en como enjuicias a las personas y si Malfoy se gano tu aprobación es porque debe de haber algo bueno en el, solo te pido que te cuides ok.

La castaña corrió ha abrazar a su amigo.  
-Gracias Harry, gracias por comprender tu si que eres un buen amigo  
-De nada Hermy ya sabes que te apoyo en todo lo que hagas ok  
Hermy lo miro con ternura — si, de nuevo gracias Harry.  
-Oye Herms, siguiendo con el tema de Malfoy, y ¿por qué ?, ¿o como se hicieron amigos?, los dos se despreciaban  
-Lo se Harry, pero el a cambiado, es un chico muy tierno, me escucha y me entiende,—Harry interrumpió a Hermy en su descripción de Draco—Claro Hermy tal vez todas esas cosas sean ciertas pero se te olvida una muy importante.  
Hermy ya sabia que Harry iba a tachar a Draco por que su padre era mortifago así que se adelanto y ahora ella fue quien interrumpió a Harry  
-Harry se que vas a decir que su padre es un mortifago, pero el me a prometido que no lo será.  
Harry se quedo un poco sorprendido por el comentario de su amiga y negó con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisita.  
-No Hermy, jajaja, yo no te iba a decir eso yo lo que quiero decirte es que además de todo lo que dijiste que es Malfoy, el tipo es un pervertido.  
Hermy puso cara de vergüenza ante la picara mirada, que le lanzaba Harry, al esperar la reacción de su amiga.

-¡no lo niego!—dijo Hermione visiblemente sonrojada.—Pero a pesar de eso me agrada mucho, deberías tratarlo Harry.  
-¡NO Gracias!, yo paso Hermione, no lo soporto aunque se haya vuelto tan bueno como el papa, no definitivamente no, disculpa Hermy pero en eso si te voy a fallar—Dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.  
-No te preocupes Harry no te iba a obligar solo era una sugerencia por si te interesaba  
-ufff dijo Harry haciendo como si se secara el sudor de la frente, en eso Harry sintió que alguien lo miraba así que se volvió y casualmente miro Hacia donde estaba Draco y se dio cuenta de que este lo miraba de forma asesina (mas de lo normal, claro). Así que Harry se le acerco a Hermy, —Oye niña tu amiguito me quiere matar con la mirada.  
-¿qué, de que hablas Harry?

Hermione se volvió hacia Draco y este instantáneamente el rubio cambio su mirada asesina, por una de alegría en conjunto con una gran sonrisa, que lo hacia ver mas apuesto de lo que era  
Hermy también le sonrió, lo que no fue buena idea ya que Lucius Malfoy la vio, y comenzó a hacerle caras de desprecio, Hermione se asusto, se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Harry.

-¡Draco ¿por qué te sonríe esa sangre sucia?!  
Draco se sentía incomodo ya que las personas se le quedaban viendo  
-Vamos papa no empieces con tus cosas y ya deja esos prejuicios atrás, ¡recuerda!, ya te dije que ella es mi amiga.  
-¿qué cuando me lo dijiste?, no lo recuerdo Draco  
-Ay papa, ¡nunca me pones atención!, recuerdas cuando fuimos a Venecia y estabas en el restauran con mamá  
-si pero tu no me dijiste nada sobre ser amigo de una sangre sucia  
-pero pa...  
-¡Pero nada!—interrumpió Lucius a su hijo, no quiero que hables con esa niña hijo, si lo haces enfrentaras las consecuencias.  
Draco se sentía a morir, sabia que su padre nunca aceptaría a Hermione y menos su madre pero, debería de buscar una solución y hacerlo cambiar de opinión acerca de ella.  
No quería ni pensar que diría su padre si se enterara de que estaba enamorado de Hermione, (creo que me mataría) —pensó Draco mientras subía al expreso con una inmensa tristeza en la cara.  
Hermione por su parte seguía con la mirada a Draco,,era su amigo y si el sufría ella también, cuando Draco ya estaba dentro del expreso Lucius paso junto a Hermione y la golpeo con el hombro para abrirse espacio, Hermione casi se caía al no ser porque Harry la tomo del brazo y la detuvo.

-¡Pero que demonios le pasa a ese tipo!  
-Tranquilo Harry, creo que estaba enfadado por algo  
-y eso a mi que me importa te pudo hacer daño.  
-Bueno Harry pero ya paso y no es para tanto, ya no te enojes, creo que el señor Malfoy estaba enfadado porque me vio sonreírle a Draco.

Harry tomo a Hermione por los hombros.  
-Lo ves Hermione esa amistad no te va a dejar nada bueno, seria bueno que te alejaras de el.  
Hermione cuando escucho las palabras de su amigo, sintió que la invadió una inmensa tristeza que se reflejaba en su rostro, después de que dijo eso Harry se puso serio al ver la cara que ponía Hermione. -No..No es cierto Hermione no me hagas caso tu háblale a quien tu quieras, pero ten cuidado de quien te ve, imagina lo que van a decir los slytherin, o peor aun Snape.  
Cuando Harry dijo eso, algo la inyecto de felicidad de nuevo—Eso no tiene porque importarme Harry. -esta bien Hermy "si tu lo dices"

Pasados unos minutos Harry y Hermy abordaron el tren, lo mas extraño de todo era que ninguno de los Weasley había llegado, y el tren ya casi se iba  
-Harry que crees que haya pasado con Ron y los demás  
-No lo se Hermione estoy empezando a preocuparme—dijo Harry muy pensativo  
-¿Por qué lo dices, sentiste algo? —dijo Hermy muy preocupada.   
-No estoy muy seguro Hermione, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

En ese momento llego Neville al compartimiento donde estaban Harry y Hermione.  
-¡CHICOS! —grito Neville, los he estado buscando, Ron esta en el hospital  
-¡¿QUE?! —Gritaron al unísono Harry y Hermione  
-¿pero que es lo que paso Neville?  
-Nadie lo sabe muy bien Harry, yo me entere porque escuche a Zabini el chico de Slytherin que había visto a los Weasley en un accidente de automóviles.

Hermione se había quedado sin habla se sentía mal, todo se le estaba nublando, estaba muy mareada y de pronto ya no supo que paso.  
De repente la chica se encontraba sentada en san mungo junto a la cama de Ron, donde lo tenia tomado de la mano y le decía que lo amaba, que era el hombre con el que quería casarse y con el que siempre había soñado, cuando termino de decirle todo lo que sentía por el Ron la miro a los ojos y le dijo que el siempre había sentido lo mismo por ella, así que Hermy se acerco a besarlo pero cuando sus labios se unieron Ron solo pudo pronunciar unas cuantas palabras en las que le decía a Hermione que la amaba para luego morir entre los brazos de la chica.

De pronto Hermione vio una luz y la cara de Harry que le gritaba como loco y la movía, — Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a preguntar por Ron.  
-Tranquila Hermione Fred y George ya llegaron y dicen que Ron esta bien, solo que lo están atendiendo porque tiene algunos raspones pero llegara a Hogwarts en la noche.  
Hermione sentía como un gran peso de encima se le quitaba, pero que había sido eso que vio, soñó o alucino, no tenia idea de porque había visto a Ron muriendo, solo de algo si estaba segura, estaba enamorada de el y tenia que decírselo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde  
-¿qué me paso Harry? —dijo Hermy que aun estaba aturdida y tirada en el piso.  
-Te desmayaste niña, casi me desmayo yo cuando te vi caer, ¿qué paso Herms?  
-No lo se Harry solo sentí que me mareaba y de pronto no supe nada mas  
-Quieres que llame a alguien para que te revise  
-No Harry gracias, creo que ya estoy bien, solo ayúdame a levantarme.  
Harry levanto a Hermione en sus brazos y la ayudo a recostarse en el asiento del compartimiento.

-Harry podrías llamar a Fred y a George  
-Claro Herms.   
-Vamos Neville—Grito Harry  
-Pero Harry, vamos a dejar sola a Hermione  
-No te preocupes Neville en realidad quiero estar un rato a solas, no es que te corra, pero acompaña a Harry por favor.   
-Esta bien Hermy—dijo Neville de forma preocupada.  
Los chicos se fueron y casualmente cuando pasaban delante del compartimiento donde estaba Draco, Neville le preguntaba a Harry sobre el porque creía que Hermione se había desmayado, cuando Draco escucho lo anterior salio corriendo del compartimiento, dejando a Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini hablando.  
Draco llego muy agitado al compartimiento de Hermione y abrio la puerta de golpe, lo que hizo que Hermy se asustara

-Ho...Hol. Hola Hermy—dijo Draco agitado.  
-Hola Draco  
-Es cierto que te desmayaste—En la cara de Draco se vislumbraba una preocupación y susto.  
-Si pero solo un minuto, no fue nada, descuida —dijo la chica sonriendo  
-pero ¿porque?   
-Es que creo que me pego mucho la noticia de que Ron estaba en el hospital  
-Pero niña—Draco tomo la cara de Hermione entre sus manos, —La rata esta bien Blaise dice que solo fue un golpecito, y que al parecer Weasley no se había puesto el... ay ¿cómo dijo? Singuron, o algo así—dijo Draco  
-Cinturón de seguridad.  
-¡ESO! y salio despedido, pero Blaise nos dijo que el solo tenia unos raspones y la chica Weasley también.  
-¡DEBERAS! — Hermy estaba súper contenta y tranquila—Gracias Draco, eres un gran amigo al venir a decirme que Ron esta bien  
-Bueno, en verdad no venia a eso porque pensé que ya lo sabias, yo venia a ver como estabas tu niña.  
-Estoy bien gracias.  
Draco tomo de las manos a Hermione y la miro fijamente— Hermione yo quisiera decirte que...

Fred ,George, Neville y Harry habían entrado  
-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS¡ —grito Fred al ver a Draco y a Hermy tomados de la mano.  
Draco se trago sus sentimientos de nuevo y salio de ahí, sin decir nada.

Los gemelos, estaban atónitos al ver aquella escena tan extraña.  
Por la mente de Fred lo primero que paso fue que Draco había hechizado a Hermione o algo así, en cambio George pensó que Draco se había vuelto loco ya que según el odiaba a Hermione, pero sin embargo lo que había presenciado decía todo lo contrario.  
-¡Hermione, pero que fue eso! —dijo Fred  
-Si Malfoy te esta molestando solo dínoslo Hermy.

Hermione estaba que se moría, ella no quería aun que los demás se enteraran de su relación con Draco. Cuando ya se disponía a confesar su secreto Harry la interrumpió.   
-Seguro estaba aquí para pedirte que le ayudes en aritmacia, ¿cierto Hermy? —dijo Harry mirándola directamente a los ojos para que le siguiera la corriente.  
-Ah, si efectivamente, si por eso estaba aquí chicos.  
Aun con la explicación de Hermy y Harry, los gemelos no se quedaron satisfechos y siguieron preguntando.  
-pero Malfoy no estudia aritmacia Hermy, si la estudiara ya se le habría roto el cerebro.  
-Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, —Bueno George lo que pasa es que apenas la va a tomar este año para acumular créditos y el me pidió que le ayude desde el principio para que pueda acreditar la materia.  
Por su parte George ya estaba convencido pero Fred no.  
-Oye Hermione, y ¿por qué te tomo de las manos?.  
-A, eso fue porque yo no lo quería ayudar, ustedes saben por que el siempre me insulta y cosas así, entonces como yo no quería ayudarlo me tomo de las manos y me prometió que jamás me iba a volver a insultar y por eso accedí a ayudarlo.  
-De verdad Hermy, yo que tu lo mandaba al demonio, para que reprobara la materia—dijo Fred impresionado por la respuesta de su amiga.

-Pues si lo pensé Fred, pero la verdad, me dio algo de lastima—dijo Hermy tratando de verse convincente en sus respuestas.

-Pero ya olviden eso, díganme chicos ¿qué paso?  
George se dio un golpecito en la cabeza, por haber olvidado lo del accidente.  
-Cierto Hermione, bueno lo que paso fue que esta vez el ministerio solo le presto un auto a papa pero era un auto muggle y no se hacia grande así que Ginny papa y Ron tuvieron que tomar un auto llamado Taxi, entonces ya sabes Hermy como se pone el trafico en Londres y en una vuelta, ya casi para llegar a la estación el Taxi, choco contra otro auto y como ni Ron ni Ginny se pusieron esa cosa llamada cinturón salieron despedidos del auto.  
Hermione tenía una mano en la boca y estaba haciendo muecas de dolor, por lo que decía George.

Lo bueno fue que papa reacciona rápido y pudo disminuir la velocidad de la caída y por eso solo tuvieron unos raspones, aunque Ron se rompió el brazo, pero en San Mungo dijeron que cuando nosotros lleguemos a Hogwarts Ron y Ginny ya van a estar aya.   
-entonces a ustedes no les paso nada, ni a tus padres.  
-No Hermy, pero ya no te preocupes todo esta bien, es mas para que te sientas mejor, toma esto.  
Fred saco de su bolsillo una botellita de color rojo con envase de corazón.

-Pero Fred ¿qué es esto? —dijo Hermione inspeccionando la botella.  
Los gemelos se vieron el uno al otra y comenzaron a reírse de forma diabólica, —es nuestra último invento—dijo George.  
-Poción Cupido—dijo Fred.  
Harry volteo a mirarlos, de forma suspicaz—¿Poción Cupido?, y ¿qué es lo que hace?  
-Vamos Harry no es lógico, es una poción de amor  
-y yo para que quiero esto dijo Hermione horrorizada, —que me ven tan urgida de novio  
-No es eso Hermy, nosotros te la obsequiamos ya depende de ti lo que quieras hacer con ella.  
.Puedes usarla—dijeron los gemelos  
-beberla—dijo Fred  
-Regalarla—dijo George  
-o tirarla—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
-solo tengo que decirte Hermione, que si la usas, tengas mucho cuidado a quien se la das, a veces el amor trae consecuencias

Hermione se quedo pensativa,  
Para que la puedas usar solo le estas instrucciones—dijo Fred que hizo aparecer de su varita en pequeño y delgado pergamino con las instrucciones de la poción.  
-Bueno chico es hora de que Fred y yo nos vallamos—dijo George  
-Si, tenemos que entregar nuestros pedidos, espero que no le moleste señorita prefecta—dijo Fred   
mirando a Hermione que seguía mirando la poción que tenia en las manos.  
-Mmm, no chicos solo cuiden que no los vea nadie de Slytherin.

Cuando los gemelos se fueron Neville los imito ya que tenía que ir a buscar a Trevor.  
En eso Harry se acerco a Hermione.   
-Hermy que tanto le ves a eso.  
La castaña reacciono—mmm, Nada Harry, oye gracias por ayudarme.  
-De nada Hermy, pero a mi si me vas a decir a que vino Malfoy ¿verdad?   
-Claro Harry, solo deja guardo esto, Hermy guardo su poción en su bolso, mientras buscaba donde ponerla la foto de un apuesto pelirrojo se hizo presencia entre sus cosas, la chica escondió la foto y metió la poción rápidamente para que Harry no la descubriera.

Hermy se volteo como si nada hubiera pasado y sonriendo.  
-Bueno Harry, Draco estaba aquí porque vino a avisarme que Ron estaba bien, y vino a verme, no se como se entero de que me desmaye, pero en si esa es la razón por la que estaba aquí.  
-Y porque te tenia agarrada de las manos.  
-No se ,siempre lo hace, me iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento ustedes entraron y ya ves que se fue muy rápido.

Harry se acostó en el sillón y se puso las manos debajo de la nuca, —Pues yo no se Hermione, solo creo que Draco es muy valiente.  
-¿Valiente? —dijo Hermy extrañada.   
-si es muy valiente al ser tu amigo, porque si me entero que te llega a hacer algo, yo mismo lo mato.  
Hermy corrió hacia Harry y se le subió enzima para abrazarlo.  
-eres un amor amigo, te quiero tanto.  
-Yo también Hermy

Mientras los dos amigo estaban abrazados, Cho pasó por el compartimiento en busca de Harry.  
Pero cuando vio a Harry en los brazos de la hermosa Hermione, su corazón estallo en mil pedazos y se dijo a si misma que jamás volvería a buscar a Harry.

Lamentablemente Harry no había visto a Cho, así que el siguió abrazando a su amiga sin pena alguna.  
Después de un rato sin hacer nada, Harry se quedo dormido, y Hermione aprovecho para escribir en su diario.

**Querido Diario**

Hoy sigo confundida con lo que siento, Ron tuvo un accidente y me desmaye ¿porque?, no lo se, como quisiera saberlo, cuando estaba inconciente soñé, o alucine que le confesaba a Ron, que lo amaba y lo mejor era que yo era correspondida.

Pero algo me inquieta ya que en el sueño el muere, entonces no se que hacer . ¿Le digo lo que siento?, ¿o no?, y si no me corresponde, si todo en realidad fue nada mas que un sueño, no lo soportaría.

Por otro lado esta Harry, mi primer amor verdadero al que hasta la fecha tampoco le he dicho que alguna vez lo ame, ¿pero? ¿Porque aun siento algo?, hoy estoy mas confundida que nunca, siento que muero y que no puedo mas, hace un rato Harry y yo estuvimos abrazados por una Hora, fue extraño, porque ninguno de los dos decíamos nada, solo estábamos abrazados sintiendo la respiración del otro en el hombro,

Estoy desesperada, Fred y George me dieron una poción que según ellos, te enseña a tu verdadero amor, al que en realidad amos, hace un momento he pensado en dársela a Harry y a Ron, pero no estoy segura, ya que no estoy preparada aun, porque ¿y si ninguno de los dos es mi verdadero amor?.

Hermione dejo de escribir y solo se quedo pensando en lo que aria, la chica se quedo con la mirada perdida con el diario y la poción aferrada entre sus brazos.

**Espero que este capitulo guste creo que lo que le pasa a Hermy, nos a ocurrido a todos alguna vez, eso de que no sabes que hacer cuando tu mejor amigo te gusta, en fin Hermy talvez encuentre mejores cosas en que pensar en el siguiente capitulo así que porfa dejen Criticas y espero que a mis fieles lectoras les guste Bye y ¡NO OLVIDEN LAS CRITICAS VALE! BESOS ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2 **

**La misión de Hermione**

**Hola este capitulo, cambia un poco de ritmo, ya que es mas de aventura y fantasía, espero que les guste, pero descuiden el romance y las intrigas se hará presente en los siguientes capítulos.**

Después de un rato Harry despertó, el chico tenia los ojos medio abiertos y el cabello despeinado, Cuando despertó por completo se percato de que a su lado una hermosa chica lo veía sonriendo, de forma encantadora.

-Oh, Hermione, si te dijera lo que soñé, creo que jamás volverías a hablarme, ¿por qué solo me vez como un hermano?, ¿por qué no me puedes ver como algo mas?, yo que te amo en silencio, no puedo soportarlo mas, quisiera tomarte entre mis brazos y decirte lo que siento, pero tu, tu seguro que quieres a otro y por eso no me vez. — pensó Harry mientras admiraba a Hermione

-¿qué pasa Harry, porque me miras así?

-Mmm, no por nada solo, pensaba que soy muy afortunado en tener una amiga como tu a mi lado.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Gracias Harry, sabes que pienso lo mismo ¿verdad?

Harry solo asintió, —Oye Hermy y que hiciste mientras yo estaba dormidote.

-Nada Harry solo escribí en mi diario y me puse a pensar en cosas, tu sabes esos pensamientos que a veces se te ocurren cuando estas solo, Harry se puso serio, tenia curiosidad sobre lo que pensaba Hermione.

El chico se sentía algo incomodo, su corazón quería gritarle a Hermione todo lo que sentía por ella, pero su mente se lo impedía aunque no sabia porque.

De pronto el maquinista hizo una parada sin avisar, que hizo que Harry y Hermione se cayeron del asiento.

-Auch! Harry, ¿qué crees que haya pasado?

-No lo se, Hermione, pero mientras no haya sido por culpa de los dementores otra vez, todo esta bien.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir de sus compartimientos en busca de respuestas. En eso el maquinista entro en cada uno de los compartimientos, asegurándole a los alumnos que todo estaba bien, solo que les pedía de forma ordenada que salieran del tren.

Cuando el hombre llego a donde estaban Harry y Hermione sucedió algo muy extraño, ya que el hombre tenia la mirada perdida y de color blanco, que no les dio muy buena espina ni a Harry, ni a Hermy, de pronto el maquinista cayo al suelo plenamente dormido, cuando esto sucedió las luces se apagaron de golpe e todo el tren, entre el alboroto Harry y Hermione chocaron golpeándose en la nariz.

-¡Hermione!, perdón y no te separes

-¡No Harry!—Grito Hermione que al instante se aferro de la mano de Harry—Harry, ¿y ahora que hacemos?

-No lo se Hermione, pero creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a los chicos, entre mas seamos, mas seguros estaremos.

-Si Harry—Dijo Hermione que estaba profundamente asustada por toda la situación que estaba viviendo, los amigos salieron al pasilla y comenzaron a correr, solo que no nada mas ellos corrían, todos los alumnos estaban como locos, mientras todos se amontonaban, para salir del tren Hermione se separo de Harry, ya que alguien la había empujado a un compartimiento vació, donde la chica resbalo y se golpeo con el asiento.

Lo que hizo que Hermione cayera inconciente por segunda vez en ese día.

Por su parte Harry era arrastrado por la multitud de alumnos y cuando por fin la marea de alumnos cedió, Harry estaba tirado en la fría nieve que le traspasaba la ropa.

Nadie sabia lo que estaba pasando, todo era un alboroto lleno de gritos.

Un grito particularmente agudo llego a oídos de Harry.

-¿Pero donde estamos? —Gritaba Pansy Parkinson que estaba pegada como lapa al brazo de Draco Malfoy.

-No, no lo se—dijo Draco visiblemente preocupado.

-¿Crees que estemos cerca de Hogwarts?

-No lo se Pansy, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta donde esta Hogwarts, pero este lugar se parece un poco a Irlanda.

Harry se levanto y buscaba por todos lados a una cara familiar, cuando de pronto Fred, y George, aparecieron a lado de Harry y mas tarde también se encontraron con Neville, Seamus y Dean.

-¡Hey Harry!, ¿dónde esta Hermione? —pregunto Seamus

-No...No lo se, se separo de mi y entre tanta gente no se que le paso. Hay que buscarla, talvez esta por aquí.

Mientras los chicos buscaban a Hermione, la pobre chica seguía tirada en el piso del tren, todo dentro del tren estaba en silencio y en penumbras, en cambio afuera había un gran alboroto, todos se quejaban chillaban y tenían frió.

Pero de pronto dentro del tren una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente, al mismo tiempo que la puerta de salida se cerraba y las de los compartimientos se abrieron. Entonces el ruido hizo que Hermione reaccionara, la puerta donde estaba la castaña se abrió de golpe y ante ella estaba un par de encapuchados, que en cuanto Hermy los vio creyó que eran mortifagos.

Uno de los encapuchados se acerco a Hermione y la levando de forma delicada del piso, Hermy no sabia que pensar, se preguntaba porque el encapuchado la trataba con tanta delicadeza.

Cuando el tipo la cargo Hermy estaba temblando, si era cierta su teoría de que eran Mortifagos, de seguro que la mataban en unos minutos.

-Tranquila pequeña, descuida no voy a lastimarte, jamás lo aria—dijo un joven muchacho, al juzgar por su voz.

-Pe...Pe, pero ¿ustedes quienes son? —dijo Hermione

Cuando el chico disponía a responder la otra figura lo interrumpió.

-Vamos Zagato, deja de jugar con esa niña y busquemos a quien nos interesa

Hermione no podía ver nada mas que negras y encapuchadas siluetas, pero ahora sabia que una de las figuras era chica y la otra un chico.

-Kaira, que no te des cuenta de que a quien estamos buscando esta frente a nosotros—dijo el chico que aun tenia en los brazos a Hermione.

La castaña, trataba de mirarle el rostro, pero la oscuridad se lo impedía.

-¿quién eres?, ¿por qué me buscas a mi?

-oh, hermosa niña, perdóname, soy un hombre muy descortés, si me permites—el chico dejo a Hermione en el asiento y no saco una varita, si no una clase de bastón, muy largo y lleno de raros símbolos, este toco el foco del compartimiento con el bastón y la luz se encendió de inmediato, dejando ver una figura vestida con una capa blanca y a otra con capa color escarlata.

El chico se hinco ante Hermione y se quito la capucha que le cubría la cara, debajo de esta el rostro de un apuesto muchacho rubio de cabello hasta los hombros con ojos como zafiros y sonrisa encantadora se escondía.

-Hola, yo soy Zagato Tyng, perdón por asustarte, pero era necesario que vaciáramos el tren, para encontrarte, ¿tu eres Hermione, vedad?

Hermione aun veía al mago con temor, pero algo había en la sonrisa de Zagato, que la hacia sentir segura, así que asintió.

-Y la maleducada que esta ahí, es Kaira—dijo Zagato señalando a la chica que también se quito la capucha.

Y bajo de esta había una hermosa joven de cabello negro azabache y mirada penetrante.

-pero, ¿qué es lo que quieren de mi, en que les puedo servir?

Zagato se acerco a la cara de Hermione y la tomo entre sus delicadas manos—Hermione nosotros hemos venido a buscar, al guardián.

-¿Guardián?, ¿pero de que, o de quien? —dijo Hermione con desesperación.

Kaira hizo una floritura con la mano y ante los ojos de Hermione, había aparecido la cara de Harry que flotaba por la habitación

-¿Harry? —se sorprendió Hermione—pero si yo no soy mas que su amiga, solo soy una chica normal.

Zagato no hacia nada mas que sonreír—Hermione, aun no puedo decirte mucho, porque iría en contra de el destino , pero créeme, nunca has sido una chica normal, y no lo digo porque seas una bruja tu escondes un poder, que solo tu puedes sacar cuando encuentres a tu persona especial.

-¿que?, ¿pero, porque tengo que proteger a Harry?

-El joven Potter, esta en peligro, mas de lo normal, Por su puesto, ahora Voldemort no es el problema, a ese tipo, lo tenemos bajo control, en cambio hace unos días descubrimos a una bruja que es mas poderosa que Voldemort, y que necesita a Harry, para quitarle el poder que Voldemort le transmitió en la cicatriz, y la única forma en la que puede hacer eso es matando al joven Potter.

El propósito de la hechicera es obvio, que es conquistar el mundo.

-Kaira tiene razón, parece que ya no se saben otra cosa.

Hermione se sentía perpleja —Entonces si ustedes tienen controlado a Voldemort, quiere decir que son aurores.

Zagato asintió—Exactamente Hermione, nosotros somos los mejores, en el mundo mágico, al menos eso dicen la comisión mundial de ministerios de magia. Y las encuestas.

Pero ahora necesito que me escuches bien, ya que casi no hay tiempo, tu misión, es estar junto a Harry Potter, debes protegerlo y aconsejarlo para que su vida no corra peligro, no hay duda de que eres la persona idónea para esta misión, ahora toma esto. —Zagato le entrego a Hermione una extraña bola de Cristal.

-Con este artefacto, podemos comunicarnos, pero escucha Hermione, nadie mas debe de enterarse de tu misión, el único que lo sabe es el profesor Dumbledore. Tu debes de seguir con tu vida normal, sobre todo cuida que Harry Potter no se entere de la existencia de la hechicera, ya se lo avisaremos a el en su momento, tu solo ocúpate de vigilarlo y cuidarlo.

Hermione tu eres la elegida.

-Yo...yo, yo

-¿ACEPTAS? —dijo Zagato esbozando su hermosa sonrisa.

-Mmm, si acepto, proteger a Harry, así me cueste la vida.

-Gracias—dijeron Kaira y Zagato.

Kaira por su parte, apareció un pergamino lleno de firmas y sellos que Hermione desconocía.

-¿qué es esto? —dijo Hermione, cuando Kaira le entrego el documento.

-Es la certificación de tu misión, en este documento esta escrito que tú eres la nueva Guardiana de Harry Potter, este documento esta aceptado por los mejores majos y brujas del mundo, así que guárdalo bien niña.

Hermione obedeció a Kaira y mientras guardaba el documento pudo observar nombres que reconocía, entre ellos estaban los nombres de los miembros de la orden del fénix, así como el del profesor Dumbledore.

-Bueno Hermione, creo que es hora de despedirnos pero antes, —Zagato se acerco a Hermione y la tomo entre sus brazos, la abrazo con fuerza y la beso.

En cuanto los labios de Zagato tocaron los de Hermione un extraño símbolo se hizo presente de forma resplandeciente en la frente de Hermione, la chica se sentía incomoda además de que no podía moverse, pero los labios de Zagato eran tan calidos que se dejo llevar

Cuando Zagato la soltó se despidió de ella besándole la mano y haciendo una reverencia, en cambio Kaira solo se despidió de ella con un movimiento en la mano y le dijo—Cuídate mucho niña. Y no olvides tu misión.

-Adiós Hermione y recuerda que nuestro futuro esta en tus manos.

Zagato saco de nuevo su bastón y con e toco la frente de Hermione, que al primer contacto cayo desmayada al piso.

Zagato abrazo por la cintura a Kaira alzo el bastón y una clase de campo de fuerza azul brillante los envolvió.

-Suerte Guardiana—dijo Zagato, y después de eso los aurores desaparecieron.

Cuando los Gryffindor no encontraron rastro de Hermione por los alrededores, Harry comenzó a preocuparse de que la castaña se hubiera quedado sola en el tren, así que los chicos corrieron a su rescate, casualmente Draco Malfoy que seguía la búsqueda de Hermione muy de cerca también se acerco a la puerta del expreso con la excusa de que se estaba congelando y quería entrar al tren.

Mientras Fred y George lanzaban varios hechizos tratando de abrir la puerta Harry trataba de abrirla de forma manual, sin embargo Draco fue mas inteligente y se trataba de colar al tren por una ventana, cuando ya casi pasaba todo su cuerpo por la hendidura que había logrado abrir alguien lo tomo del tobillo, eso hizo que Draco casi se muriera, porque pensó que era Harry o alguno de los Gryffindor lo había descubierto sin embargo no era nada mas que Pansy Parkinson.

-Draki, mi amor ¿que haces?— dijo Pansy jalando el tobillo del Slytherin.

Draco solo se volvió a mirarla, saco su varita y le lanzo un hechizo para noquearla.

Con esto la rubia cayó tendida en la fría nieve.

-Lo siento Pansy, pero me estorbas, en un momento vengo por ti, si es que no lo olvido—dijo Draco a la inconciente Pansy, con una risita en los labios.

Cuando por fin el rubio entro en el tren comenzó a buscar a las castaña por todos los compartimientos, hasta que la encontró tirada donde la había dejado Zagato y Kaira.

-oh Hermy ¿qué te pasa hermosa? —dijo Draco mientras tomaba a Hermione entre sus brazos y la acercaba a su cuerpo.

En realidad era una hermosa escena de la que Draco deseaba ser protagonista, por fin después de días esperando Hermione estaba entre sus brazos, aunque la chica estuviera desmayada, eso a Draco no le importaba ya que el simple hecho de sentir a Hermione cerca lo hacia sentirse en el cielo, definitivamente estaba enamorado de esa hermosa chica, a la que había fingido odiar por tantos años, a la hermosa chica que había insultado en tan innumerables veces por culpa de sus amigos y por guardar las apariencias.

Pero en ese momento no importaba ya nada mas de eso, ahí solo existían Draco y Hermione, cuado el Slytherin se dio cuenta que Hermy se estaba despertando la recostó en uno de los asientos y se hinco en el piso para que cuando Hermione despertara lo primero que viera fuera su rostro.

Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a abrirse lentamente.

Draco trataba de contenerse de no besar a Hermione a la fuerza, ya que al tenerla tan cerca, seria lo mas sencillo, pero no el sabia que con ella debía de ser un caballero. Y hasta que no se atreviera a revelar sus sentimientos solo la seguiría observando.

Hermione abrió los ojos por completo y como Draco lo predijo, lo primero que vio fueron los grises ojos de Draco Malfoy que la miraban con la ternura más dulce que ella hubiera visto jamás.

-Ho..Hola Draco, ¿qué es lo que paso? —dijo Hermy

Draco solo le acariciaba el cabello mientras seguía admirándola—No lo se Granger, dímelo tu, yo solo pasaba por aquí y te encontré tirada, al instante Hermione recordó todo lo que le había sucedido, recordó a Zagato, su misión y todo lo demás.

-Umm, creo que alguien me empujo y me pegue con algo y caí inconciente, pero aquí entre nosotros señor Malfoy puedo confesarle que no estoy muy segura—dijo Hermione que ahora acariciaba las mejillas de Draco.

Draco se dio cuenta que era el momento perfecto para declarar sus sentimientos, sabia que esa vez nadie los interrumpiría ya que Harry y los demás al juzgar por los ruidos que se escuchaban en el pasillo seguían en lucha, con la puerta del expreso.

Pero antes debía disipar una duda que le apretaba el alma.

-Oye hermosa

Hermione se sonrojo—Ay Draco, me apenas cuando me dices eso.

Draco se acerco mas al rostro de la chica—Sabes que digo la verdad, para mi eres la bruja mas hermosa de Hogwarts.

-Gracias

-Bueno oye, disculpa la pregunta pero eres mi amiga y sabes que me preocupa todo lo que te pasa, así que, mm..., yo solo quería saber si tu y el cara rajada son no...No...Novios

Hermione comenzó a reírse—No, Draco porque lo preguntas.

-¡DE VERAS!

-Si pero porque, llegaste a esa conclusión.

-pues porque en el anden nueve y tres cuartos, como que los vi muy acaramelados, pues me saque de onda, pero ya estoy mas tranquilo.

Hermione puso a trabajar su cerebro, seria que Draco siente algo por mi, se dijo la chica, cuando estaba a punto de preguntárselo, el maquinista se hizo presente en el compartimiento totalmente aturdido.

-Disculpen ustedes dos, pero donde están mis demás pasajeros—dijo el maquinista

Draco suspiro, una vez mas el destino le impedía decirle a Hermy lo que sentía por ella, ya hasta estaba pensando que el destino no quería que Hermy y el llegaran a nada.

-Los demás están afuera, voy por ellos

-Gracias.

Draco salio del compartimiento dejando a Hermione y a sus sentimientos, una vez mas al viento.

El rubio abrió la puerta y Harry entro como flecha buscando a Hermione, por su parte Draco busco a Zabini y le ordeno que se llevara a Pansy que seguía inconciente al tren.

-¿Pero que le hiciste hermano? —dijo Zabini

-Nada

-Oye Draco, perdona que te lo diga pero has estado muy raro desde que regresaste de Italia.

-¿tu crees?, sabes Blaise mi vida a cambiado desde hace unos meses, aunque no te hagas muchas ilusiones, talvez lo que me pase sea pasajero, talvez solo lo que tengo es un capricho que quiero cumplir.

Zabini lo miraba sin entender nada y solo lo seguía hacia el tren.

-¿De verdad, es un simple capricho lo que siento por ella, no, no, no lo se, talvez la deseo tanto porque esta prohibida?, no, creo que la amo por lo que es, ¿o no? —se decía Draco mientras llegaba a su compartimiento.

Al pasar por donde estaba Hermy y los Gryffindor su estomago empezó a agitarse y al darse cuenta que Hermione dejaba a sus amigos para ir con el se estremeció tanto que le causo dolor.

Cuando Hermione estaba a punto de hablarle, se percato que Zabini, venia detrás de el.

-Umm, Malfoy necesito hablar con tigo el profesor Snape te mando una carta.

Draco entendió al instante la intención de Hermione así que le siguió la corriente —¿qué y tu porque tienes mi carta?

-Porque la lechuza me la entrego a mi, talvez Snape quería que yo te la entregara Malfoy

-Si claro Granger, entonces dámela.

-No la tengo con migo

-¿Entonces donde esta?

-en mi compartimiento—dijo Hermione

-Entonces vamos por ella Granger, Blaise te veo en un momento ok.

-Claro Draco, lo que tu digas

Draco y Hermione se mezclaron entre la gente y se metieron a una bodega del tren.

-Que pasa Hermy, ¿qué deseas? —dijo Draco de forma tierna

-Draco te quiero dar las gracias por todo lo que me das, creerás que estoy loca pero en cuanto te vi me dieron unas inexplicables ganas de abrazarte, y necesitaba hacerlo—en ese momento Hermione se le cargo del cuello y lo acerco a su cuerpo tan fuerte como pudo. Draco podía sentir el calor que despedía Hermione, podía sentir en su cuerpo el calido cuerpo de Hermione, Draco estaba que se moría deseaba tanto tomarla en sus brazos y hacerla suya, ahí en ese sucio lugar, no le importaba necesitaba a Hermione cerca de el, dentro de el.

-Draco.

-Que pasa pequeña

-Quería preguntarte...algo

-Dime

-¿Me consideras tu amiga?

-Claro porque lo dudas, ¿qué acaso te di motivos para que creas eso?

-No

-¿Entonces?, recuerda que gracias a tus consejos deje de hacer estupideces y regrese al buen camino.

-Lo se Draco, solo que a veces siento, que tu me ves mas que a una amiga.

En ese momento Draco sintió como un balde de agua fría le caí por la espalda, sabia que ahora si podía declararle a Hermione todo lo que sentía, el problema era que no sabia si en realidad quería hacerlo.

-¿Y que pasaría si así fuera?.

-Por mi no habría problema, solo te pediría paciencia ya que últimamente no se lo que en realidad siento y quiero.

Draco se sintió aliviado al escuchar que Hermione no lo rechazaba y eso le daba mas fuerza para declarar lo que sentía.

-¿por qué lo dices Hermy, que acaso hay otros?

-Puede ser Draco

-¿Quienes?

-No puedo decírtelo

-Porque

-porque te lastimaría

-acaso es...

Hermione le puso un dedo en la boca a Draco para que no dijera nada— escucha Draco eso no importa, solo te pido que me ayudes a no decaer.

-Claro preciosa, pero me estas asustando ¿qué pasa?

-No puedo decírtelo Draco, por lo menos aun no, por favor abrázame y no digas nada mas.

Draco tomo a Hermione entre sus brazos encantado, pensando que demonios le afligía tanto a la castaña. Y aunque ella no se lo quería decir el lo descubriría a toda costa.

Aquí les dejo otro Capitulo espero que les guste y otra vez pido 1000 disculpas por mi tardanza pero es que acabo de salir de vacaciones y pues no había podido escribir nada además de que tenia líos sentimentales que no me dejaban pensar en nada, si como ven que una "amiga" me quito el novio, en fin gracias por su apoyo y espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo que ya esta en proceso. Bye Gracias y dejen criticas. Bexos


	3. Chapter 3

pbCapitulo 3 br

**pbCapitulo 3 br**

**¿por qué ese cambio?/p**

**Hey que tal sus fiestas, espero que todos lo hayan pasado bien en compañía de sus familias y amigos, este capitulo lo comencé el ultimo día de diciembre, espero que les guste, en el trate de describir, lo que se siente cundo te enteras de que el chico del que estas enamorada, sale con una de tus amigas. /b**

pHermione y Draco seguían abrazados bajo la centellante luz del vagón, todo era perfecto pensaba el rubio pero una pregunta rondaba su mente y no lo dejaba disfrutar el intimo momento que estaba pasando junto a su Hermione. br

Por su parte Hermy se sentía segura en los brazos del Draco, en ellos encontraba la paz que tanto le hacia falta, sin embargo ella tampoco disfrutaba el momento y al recordar porque había corrido a los brazos de Draco, entonces comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. br

El chico se percato de que algo en su pecho se estaba humedeciendo y al alejarla de el descubrió sus sollozos. br

-Hermione, ¿pero, porque estas llorando linda?— pregunto el rubio con desesperación. br

-Por nada Draco, creo que algo entro en mi ojo, pero no te preocupes no es nada. br

-Hermy, sabes que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea. br

-Lo se Draco, solo que no se que es lo que me pasa, por eso es mejor que aclare mis sentimientos antes de que me arrepienta de algo—sin mas la chica salio corriendo aun llorando, dejando al Slytherin con la palabra en la boca y con una extraña fuerza que le apremiaba el corazón./p

Hermione sollozaba sin control, no quería decírselo a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie y el haber usado a Draco para que la consolara, la había hecho sentir muy mal, mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos para refugiarse en el cuarto de baño, Harry se topo con ella. br

-Hey Herms, ¿por qué te fuiste? br

La castaña mantenía la mirada en el suelo y se cubría la cara con el cabello para que Harry no la viera llorar. br

-Es que tenia que hablar con Draco, pero si me disculpas Harry me urge llegar al baño. br

Harry se quedo en silencio y dejo pasar a su amiga. br

-¿qué te pasa Hermy? —se preguntaba Harry, con algo de melancolía, sin mas el chico se alejo de ahí. br

Cuando Hermione llego al cuarto de baño, se encerró en uno de los servicios y comenzó a llorar de forma ruidosa. br

La pobre chica no podía controlarse, por culpa de esas palabras que resonaban en su cabeza como piedras. br

**p/p**

**b****pFlash Back/p/b**

Draco había salido del compartimiento para buscar a los demás alumnos, entonces el maquinista se fue del lugar donde estaba Hermione, la gente comenzó a entrar, ya cuando Harry y los demás estaban interrogando a Hermy, sobre su estado. Algo llamo su atención

pParvati Patil, se pavoneaba por los pasillos con una carta en la mano, al ver a Hermy y a los demás reunidos, la Gryffindor entro a saludar./p

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?, no los había visto en el viaje, ni haya afuera, vaya cosas ¿no? br

-Si—dijo Fred —pero Parvati, ¿qué es lo que tienes ahí, que lo muestras como si fuera la copa de Quidittch? br

-Jajaja, ¿esto?, bueno es una carta que me acaba de llegar. br

-Si ya sabemos que es una carta, pero porque la presumes tanto—dijo George dejando los ojos en blanco y asintiendo con la cabeza. br

-Me da pena decirles, pero ya que insisten

pTodo eso era muy sospechoso así que Hermy estaba muy atenta a lo que iba a decir su compañera./p

-Es una carta de Ronbr

-¡Vaya Parvati, QUE INTERESANTE es una carta de mi hermano, ¿qué diablos tiene eso de magnifico?! —alardeaba George con ironía. br

-Lo que pasa es que Ron por fin me lo pidió. br

-¿qué te pidió? —dijo Hermione br

-¡QUE FUERA SU NOVIA, AHHHHHHH! —Grito la chica muy emocionada.

pHermione no sabia como reaccionar, se quedo en shock, solo había sentido como el aire se estaba terminando en sus pulmones, como un vació invadía su estomago y como su corazón le dolía, pero no era un dolor clínico, si no del alma. br

Ella necesitaba salir de ahí, pero no se quería ver muy grosera, aun así no quería seguir escuchando como había perdido a su Ron, a su Ronnie, a ese muchacho al que amaba en silencio y que estaba dispuesta a decirle todo lo que sentía por el esa misma noche, sin embargo era demasiado tarde ya todo estaba perdido./p

-Si chicos, Ron y yo no lo teníamos bien guardadito, era nuestro secreto, yo desde el curso anterior le había declarado mis sentimientos, pero el no me daba una respuesta, así que estuve mandándole cartas a su casa en las vacaciones y así fue como nos conocimos mejor, y nos dimos cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común.

p-Pero Ron, nunca me menciono nada Parvati br

-Lo se Harry, eso es mi culpa, temía que si me rechazaba ustedes se burlarían de mi, y dirían cosas a mis espaldas, así que le pedí que guardara el secreto, pero eso ya no importa ahora que seremos pareja. br

¡Ay chicos soy tan feliz de que por fin me lo haya preguntado, estuve esperando todo el verano a que me lo dijera!/p

Al parecer todos estaban contentos con que Ron, tuviera una chica, todos excepto Hermione que se estaba muriendo por dentro.

p-Guau Parvati, es genial pero ¿como te lo pidió? o ¿qué? br

-Léelo tu mismo Neville— tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla en voz alta. /p

-( Hola preciosa, espero que no estés muy preocupada por mi, talvez no lo has notado pero estoy en San mungo, jajaja, tuve un accidente, pero descuida estoy bien, seguro que Fred y George ya te lo dijeron, porque se los pedí de favor, en fin quiero decirte que he pensado muy bien las cosas y mas estando aquí solo en esta fría habitación.

pMe he dado cuenta que la vida se nos puede ir en un suspiro, y pues creo que debo disfrutar lo poco o lo mucho que me quede así que sin mas rodeos, te quería pedir algo./p

¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA PARVATI?.

pDame tu respuesta en cuanto llague a Hogwarts (espero que sea que si, jejeje)/p

atte. Ron (besos)

pPD: Se que te sorprendió mi petición y te preguntes ¿por qué ese cambio?, pero tome esta decisión porque cuando desperté lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue tu rostro, así que deduje que al fin y al cabo tenias razón con eso de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. br

Me gustas Parvati, por favor acéptame. Adiós ) /p

Neville termino de leer la carta y todos estaban en silencio hasta que Fred lo rompió con un suspiro fingido. br

-Vaya con mi hermanito, si que es un romántico empedernido, pero me da gusto que se haya fijado en una chica tan agradable como tu Parvati, así que no tengo nada mas que decirte, Felicidades y bienvenida a la familia Weasley br

La chica se colgó del cuello de Fred y lo abrazo alegremente. Todos estaban contentos por lo de Ron, pero Hermy no, ella necesitaba salir de ahí, no podía con la presión sentía como la sangre se le subía a la cara, las manos le temblaban, y tenia una incontrolable sensación de vació, pero entonces su salvación paso por ahí.

pDraco Malfoy caminaba de forma pedante como era su costumbre, así que la castaña no dudo y sin decir nada a sus amigos, ni a Parvati salio despedida a consolarse a los brazos de Draco./p

**p****bFin del Flash Back/p/b**

**p/p**

Hermy recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de Parvati, ¿cómo era posible que Ron tuviera algo con ella?, si son tan diferentes, ella ni siquiera lo entiende—se decía Hermione en voz alta, ¿por qué?, ¿porque?, ¿por qué ese cambio?. br

Después de tranquilizarse pero sintiéndose como un zombi la chica se lavo la cara y se quedo viendo su imagen en el espejo.

p-¿por qué no te fijaste en mi?, ¿por qué en ella?, ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? —se preguntaba Hermy mientras las lagrimas corrían de nuevo por su rostro. br

Talvez debería de olvidarse de Ron y mirar mas haya de el, talvez debería de fijarme mas en Harry, en Draco o porque no escribirle a Víktor, que siempre esta esperando noticias mías, ¡pero, no, no! debo pensar bien. br

Creo que mejor solo dejare que el tiempo cure las heridas y que el destino me lleve con mi verdadero amor, no quiero refugiarme en ningún chico, solo por olvidarme de Ron—Pensó Hermione mientras buscaba a sus amigos./p

Cuando escucho las voces de Fred y George, entro al compartimiento con los ojos cerrados y rogándole a dios que Parvati ya se hubiera ido de ahí, para su suerte se había cumplido su ruego, la Gryffindor ya no estaba. br

La castaña se sentó junto a Neville y cruzo los brazos. br

-Oye Hermy, porque tardaste tanto ¿Malfoy te retrazo?. br

-Mmm...¿Que? —dijo Hermy visiblemente confundida, porque aunque no quería pensar en Ron su mente se había inundado de situaciones en donde Parvati y el se estaban besando. br

-Señorita Granger, creo que usted esta en las nubes. br

-Perdón Fred, solo que no procese bien lo que me dijiste, ¿me lo podrías repetir? br

-Claro, yo solo preguntaba porque habías tardado tanto con Malfoy. br

-A eso, bueno es que no encontraba la carta que le envió Snape y hasta que no se la di, Malfoy me dejo en paz, además tuve que hacer una parada técnica en el cuarto de baño—dijo sonriendo. br

-Oh perfecto y hablando de Malfoy, ¿ya saben lo que le hizo a Pansy Parkinson? br

-No—Gritaron todos br

-Al parecer esa serpiente, utilizo muy fuerte un hechizo desarmador en contra de la chica y la pobre no va a despertar en una semana, según la enfermera del expreso. br

-Vaya porque habrá hecho eso br

-Quien sabe, Hermy, pero de que te sorprende Malfoy es un loco sin acta de demencia. br

-Vamos George no seas tan duro, yo creo que en su interior es un buen chico. br

-¡Claro Hermy y los muggles pueden vivir sin electricidad! —dijo Fred con ironía.

pLa mente de Hermione otra vez se ponía a funcionar, y trataba de encontrar una respuesta al ataque de Draco contra Pansy, sin embargo no le interesaba mucho, las malas lenguas de la escuela decían que Pansy llegaba a ser muy desesperante, así que talvez esa fue la causa para la que Draco la agredió./p

El tren seguía su curso y en el exterior todo comenzaba a verse entre sombras, Harry tenia la cara pegada al vidrio tratando de vislumbrar algo que le informara que Hogwarts estaba cerca, se sentía desgastado no solo del cuerpo sino del corazón, deseaba con ansia llagar a colegio, pensaba en su suave cama, cuando una voz en su interior dijo—(deja de pensar en tu cama y dile a Hermione lo que sientes, ahora que puedes), Harry sabia que ese día había sido el indicado para poder hablar con Hermione, ese día Ron no estaría al lado molestando y el podría expresarse mas fácilmente, pero ya todo estaba perdido, por la hora, sabia que la llegada al colegio se aproximaba, además algo le pasaba a Hermione desde que salio a hablar con Draco, —¿acaso el tipo ese le habrá hecho algo?, esta muy seria y pensativa, además parece que estuvo llorando, tiene los ojos hinchados—se decía Harry mientras miraba a su amiga que tenia la mirada perdida en la ventana.

pFred y George estaban enseñándole a Neville un nuevo juego de naipes explosivos, cuando de pronto se dieron cuenta de que estaban de mas en ese lugar, al ver como Harry miraba a la linda Gryffindor. —Mmm...Chicos nosotros los dejamos tenemos que ir a buscar a Lee, vamos Neville acompáñanos—los gemelos levantaron a Neville contra su voluntad y se lo llevaron arrastrando los pies./p

-Claro chicos pero ya casi es hora de que se vistan. br

-No se preocupe señorita prefecta, ya lo sabemos, aunque el maquinista dijo que llegaremos un poco retrazados debido a esa extraña parada que tuvimos—Hermione no refuto. br

Cuando los gemelos y Neville salieron del compartimiento Harry comenzó a mirar a Hermione como tonto, esperando que la chica se volviera, sus miradas se encontraran y que ella se diera cuenta que son la pareja perfecta, sin embargo esto no paso. Extrañamente Hermione que siempre siente cuando la miran, esta vez no tuvo reacción alguna ante la penetrante mirada de Harry.

pElla estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de poner en orden su mente, como para preocuparse por Harry, solo que la mirada del chico fue mas fuerte e izo que Hermy se sintiera incomoda, así que se volvió y sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo ya que la chica no podía sostener la mirada de su amigo. br

-Hermione... br

-Si—dijo la chica mientras levantaba la mirada hacia Harry—¿qué pasa? br

-Herms, yo quería preguntarte, mmm..., espero que no creas que soy un atrevido, pero ¿tienes novio?/p

Esa pregunta hizo que el corazón de Hermione se colapsara, primero Draco la cuestionaba sobre sus sentimientos hacia otros chicos y ahora Harry le preguntaba si tenia novio, —¿Pero que es lo que les ocurre? Se preguntaba Hermione, mientras pensaba en que responderle a Harry, tenia que ser inteligente, no quería comenzar una discusión, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir ocultándole a su amigo que estaba enamorada de Ron. br

-¿Porque la pregunta Harry? —bien hecho Herms, contestar con otra pregunta buena técnica—se dijo la chica mientras le respondía a Harry. br

-Pues porque, no se, tengo curiosidad. br

-Sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato ¿verdad? br

-¿a que te refieres Hermy? br

-A que no debes de ser tan curioso amigo mió—dijo la chica mientras sonreía. br

-¿Y como vas con Krum?, ¿Lo has visto? —cambio de tema el pelinegro al ver que Hermione no quería tocar el tema de los novios.

pSin embargo la chica se sorprendió un poco, ya que Harry nunca preguntaba por Víktor, el que generalmente lo hacia era Ron. —pues somos amigos, y no, no lo he visto como te conté en la estación mis vacaciones fueron en Italia—Junto a Malfoy— interrumpió Harry visiblemente molesto ya que en cuanto dijo el nombre del rubio puso cara de puchero y dejo de mirar a Hermione. br

-Si Harry. br

-No entiendo que le ves br

-¿qué le veo de que Harry?, no entiendo porque te pones así, —Sabes a que me refiero Hermione, no te hagas la tonta con migo, te conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta que Malfoy te gusta, o dime acaso ¿me equivoco? br

Obviamente Harry estaba equivocado y no conocía a Hermione tanto como el creía, ya que a la chica no le gustaba Draco, su único amor desde la primera vez que lo vio había sido el guapo, pecoso y pelirrojo Ron Weasley, que para la mala fortuna de la chica, ya lo había perdido, porque Parvati había sido mas rápida y mas lista que ella. br

Hermione miro a Harry con algo de resentimiento—Te equivocas Harry, Draco no me gusta, el es un gran amigo como lo son tu y Ron. br

-¿Pero porque pasas tanto tiempo con el?. br

-Eso, eso no es de tu incumbencia Harry, perdóname pero lo que yo haga con Draco es asunto mío. br

-¡No, no es de mi incumbencia, porque sabes que si me entero de que te hizo algo, voy en este momento y lo mato ¿verdad?, te digo Hermy, no soy estupido, crees que no he notado que estas muy rara desde que regresaste de con el, algo te hizo Malfoy.! br

Se que estuviste llorando./p

La chica dejo de mirar a Harry, no se debía mostrar débil ante el sentimiento que le estaba estrujando el corazón, si lloraba Harry no se cansaría hasta averiguar porque y si no lo lograba, le echaría la culpa a Draco y como es su costumbre cometería una tontería.

p-Tienes razón Harry, estuve llorando pero no por Draco, el jamás me aria daño. br

Harry la miro como si no creyera lo que decía su amiga—Hermy, Draco te insulto y te hizo llorar durante seis años y ahora vienes y me dices que el nunca se atrevería a lastimarte, perdóname pero es tonto que te crea, esa serpiente jamás dejara de ser un Slytherin. br

-Si eso piensas esta bien Harry, pero yo sostengo lo que digo. El ha cambiado mucho br

-Oh, Hermy ¿que demonios te ha hecho ese imbecil, para que hayas cambiado tanto? br

-El no me ha hecho nada, yo sola soy la que estoy cambiando. br

-Pues me agradaba mas la dulce Hermy de antes, ahora no se quien eres, no te entiendo—dijo Harry algo triste. br

Cuando Hermione escucho esto, no aguanto mas y comenzó a llorar, toda esa presión que tenia atorada en el pecho izo explosión, había lago que dolía mas que un decepción amorosa. br

A ella le dolía mas que su mejor amigo no la reconociera. br

-Sniff, Sniff, lo se Harry ni... ni siquiera yo me reconozco—dijo Hermione entre lagrimas y con las manos en la cara./p

El pelinegro se sentía pésimo, había hecho que Hermione llorara, por todas las cosas que le estaba reprochando, aun así se sintió aliviado al ver que la antigua Hermione estaba ante sus ojos, tan débil e indefensa, esa si era su amiga, la chica de la que se había enamorado, pero a la que no le podía decir nada, por medio al rechazo. br

Harry se acerco al rincón donde Hermione lloraba inconsolable, se arrodillo y la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, tratando de expresar con el abrazo lo mucho que sentía haberle provocado el llanto y susurrándole al oído le dijo. br

-Perdóname, pero es que te quiero tanto que no concibo que alguien te haga daño, te quiero tanto, que me vuelvo un monstruo cuando no me cuentas lo que te aflige, perdóname por no entenderte, perdóname por juzgarte y decir que no te conozco, cuando ni siquiera me conozco a mi mismo. br

Perdóname por quererte tanto y... br

-Y no decirte que te amo—pensó Harry sin poder terminar la frase anterior br

Perdóname por no comprender que no soy el único que te importa, perdóname por querer que nadie te haga llorar, cuando el primero en hacerlo soy yo—cuando Harry dijo esto el también comenzó a llorar, no soportaba ver a Hermione así, ella que siempre era tan fuerte y decidida, que solo lloraba cuando le pasaba algo realmente malo. br

Hermione levanto la mirada y se encontró con el mojado rostro de Harry a solo unos centímetros de el suyo, que también estaba bañado en lagrimas. br

-Harry gracias por todo y... yo... bueno tu perdóname por no saber ni quien soy, perdóname por hacerte daño, perdóname por no darme cuenta de cuanto me quieres, perdóname tu por no mirarte como los dos quisiéramos. br

Sin mas Harry le puso un dedo en los labios, negó con la cabeza y la beso de forma tierna muy cerca de los labios, la abrazo y se quedo callado, por su parte Hermione lo abrazo mas fuerte y las lagrimas desaparecieron por arte de magia al sentirse protegida en los brazos de su amigo.

pCuando ya vislumbraban Hogsmeade, Harry se levanto y le tendió la mano a su pensativa amiga que no se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado, la chica miro a Harry y este con una hermosa sonrisa y como si nada hubiera pasado, le dijo. br

-Ya llegamos linda, me arias el honor de poder acompañarte al carruaje. br

-Claro Harry, siempre lo haces —Hermione sonrió /p

la castaña tomo la mano del pelinegro y por un momento se olvido de Ron, se olvido de todo lo que sentía por el, se olvido de que lo amaba, se olvido de que lo había perdido.

pAfuera, Hagrid ya estaba llamando a los de primero y con un ademán en la mano saludo a los chicos, y se sonrió a si mismo al ver que Harry y Hermione estaban tomados de la mano, el guardabosques siempre los había imaginado juntos y esperaba que algún día fueran tan felices como Lily y James. br

Harry y Hermione se veían muy felices bromeaban y se sonreían mientras buscaban a sus amigos para llenar un carruaje, entre los Gryffindors había nacido un vinculo mas haya de la amistad, que ninguno de los dos sabia muy bien que era, sin embargo los hacia sentirse mas cerca el uno del otro. br

Los amigos parecían una linda pareja nacida en el interior del expreso, lamentablemente no lo eran, pero algo en el corazón de Harry le decía que no estaban muy lejos de convertir su hermoso vinculo en amor. /p

Pero no todo el mundo estaba muy contento de que Hermione y Harry anduvieran por ahí tomados de la mano, el primero en percatarse de esa situación no fue nada mas y nada menos que el pobre de Draco, que horas antes había vivido en le limbo por que Hermione no lo había rechazado, sin embargo ahora se sentía en le infierno al ver a su amor imposible, con el mas despreciado de sus enemigos, sonriéndose y riendo como dos enamorados. br

La sangre de Draco comenzaba a subírsele a la cabeza, si no fuera porque Zabini lo llamo, hubiera sacado la varita y hubiera hechizado a Harry, con tal de que se alejara de Hermione. br

-Seguro que el es "el otro del que hablaba mi chica"—pensó Draco lleno de ira mientras se alejaba de ahí.

pLa segunda persona que se moría de celos al ver a los amigos, tan felices era Cho, que desde que había visto a Hermy y a Harry abrazados en el expreso había desarrollado un instinto asesino en contra de la castaña. br

La chica Ravenclaw todavía se encontraba en Hogwarts debido a que había reprobado la clase de pociones y Snape no tuvo clemencia y la obligo a que recruzar de nuevo su materia, así que la chica tomaría por lo menos tres veces la clase de pociones al día para poder terminar todo el curso antes de los exámenes para ingresar al ministerio de magia, donde Cho esperaba obtener un empleo./p

-Como me pudo hacer eso—decía Cho a su amiga Janet—ella me dijo que me ayudaría con Harry, y mírala, me esta quitando a mi hombre. br

-Vamos Cho, no seas dramática, tu perdiste a Harry por tu culpa, además el chico se a puesto guapísimo no culpo a Hermione por acercársele—dijo Janet. br

Cho se indigno y dejo a su amiga sola.

pEl carruaje donde viajaban los amigos ya casi llegaba al castillo, que esa noche se veía especialmente bello, y tanto Hermione, Draco y Harry pensaban en que les esperaba ese año, en el que tendrían que enfrentar decepciones amor y lo mas importante se tendrían que enfrentar y liberar de sus propios demonios /p

pb **Se que este capitulo esta algo triste y melodramático, pero pues es como en la vida real la gente sufre y pues por que no, también nuestros queridos Harry, Hermy y Draco, en fin espero seguir dando lo mejor de mi, y que por supuesto les guste, para saberlo por supuesto necesito criticas, por favor dejen algunas para seguir con la historia.**

**Y de ante mano les doy las gracias a todas las que me escriben GRACIAS. Bye ******** /p/b**


	4. Chapter 4

bpCapitulo 4 /p

**bpCapitulo 4 /p**

**¡No lo soporto!br**

**pHola, Hola, como están, espero que les agrade el siguiente capitulo. br**

**¿Harry se decide a cambiar por Hermione ¿y ¿que pasa cuando la castaña se topa con Ron?, estas y mas preguntas se responderán en las siguientes líneas así que Disfruten /p/b**

Como siempre Hogwarts se veía majestuosos, el antiquísimo castillo esa noche resplandecía como nunca, y todos los alumnos de séptimo grado sentían melancolía al saber que ese seria su ultimo año en el complejo, las luces de las ventanas brillaban como los ojos de un felino en medio de la espesa noche, las llamas de las antorchas bailaban en compás incitando a los recién llegados a acercarse a ellas para tomar un poco de calor.

pEl olor de Hogwarts sin embargo no cambiaba, en los jardines se podía percibir el aroma del césped recién cortado, así como un peculiar olor a marisco debido al calamar, cuando te acercabas al lago el perfume de las flores que crecían junto a el y debajo de los árboles embriagaban a cualquiera que se acercara a ellas, en cambio dentro del castillo, podía olerse el aroma del detergente que el señor Filch siempre usaba además de ese característico olorcillo a madera quemada y el olor que siempre decía a Harry que ya estaba en casa, ese aroma que expresaba calidez, esa mágica esencia que solo tenia Hogwarts./p

Si así era el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería que esperaba gustoso e impaciente por darle la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos para llenarlos de conocimiento y experiencia y para decirle adiós a esos alumnos que por siete años habían compartido dentro de el miles de sensaciones, amores, risas, llanto y aprendizaje.

pEn ese momento Harry se sentía pleno y tan llena de felicidad que hasta le parecía extraña la sensación que lo estaba envolviendo, sabia perfectamente que Hermione y el no eran nada mas que amigos, pero ya no le importaba nada mas. El pelinegro se había decidido a pelear por el amor de la chica fuera con quien fuera, estaba decidido a jugar todas sus cartas con tal de conseguir el amor de la castaña. br

Pero Harry sabia que necesitaría ayuda, y en su opinión que mejor que Ron para que fungiera un papel de cupido entre Hermy y el. br

Además ahora que Ron tenia una chica Harry y la castaña pasarían mas tiempo a solas— Siempre y cuando no se interponga ese estupido de Malfoy—se dijo Harry. /p

Ya casi llegaban al castillo y el estomago de Hermione comenzaba a dar vueltas hasta el punto de quererla hacer vomitar, no soportaba la sensación de nervios y ansiedad que le producía el ver otra vez a Ron.

pNo soportaría ver a ese pelirrojo que le había robado el corazón con otra, y menos con una que decía ser su amiga, no soportaría estar en presencia de el y dedicarle una sonrisa autentica. br

Hermione se sentía a morir, se preguntaba como seria su reacción al tener en frente a su único amor, le asustaba pensar que la rabia se apodaría de ella y diría cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría. /p

-Vaya con esto del amor, si que es un problema, ¿porque existe este sentimiento que es un arma de dos filos?, el amor te puede llenar de el mas dulce placer al estar con la persona que tu crees que te complementa y por otro lado como te hace sufrir tanto, como provoca en las personas una rabia tan incontrolable que te orilla a odiar a quien no te corresponde. br

No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero esta decepción me ha abierto los ojos, ahora se, que el amor no es un sentimiento que se obtiene por naturaleza, no, el amor es una simple distracción de los hombres para olvidar lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor.

pFred veía a Hermione pensar y una idea loca le paso por la mente, que enseguida reprimió con una idea de una nueva broma para dar la bienvenida a Filch el celador, pero a pesar de que el gemelo trataba desesperadamente de enfocar sus pensamientos en otra cosa, la loca idea y una inexplicable necesidad por mirar a Hermione seguía rondando por su cabeza. br

El chico sintió que el estomago se le encogía al mirar a Hermione que seguía inmersa en su cabeza— ¡Que cosa es esto que siento cuando la veo!, por dios si solo es Hermione, esto nunca me había pasado, ¿me estaré enfermando?, ó será otra cosa que no quiero ni pensar.../p

-¡Chicos llegamos! —grito George br

Instintivamente Harry le extendió su mano a Hermy para ayudarla a bajar del carruaje. br

-¡Que caballeroso Potter, será que tu y Granger ya son novios! —la voz de Draco se había hecho presente detrás de Harry. br

-Eso a ti que te importa Malfoy, no te metas en los asuntos de la gente br

-Vamos Potter, no te pongas así yo solo preguntaba. br

Hermione no podía creer la actitud de Draco, al parecer el monstruo de los Malfoy se había apoderado de el, pero ¿porque?. br

La chica se le quedo viendo al rubio, ella lo miro con esos ojos que hacían derretir a Draco, aunque esa vez no funcionaron muy bien, el Slytherin estaba cegado por la rabia y estaba a punte de darle un puñetazo a Harry, Draco tenia los ojos fijos en las manos de Harry y Hermione, que en ese momento se encontraban enlazadas.

pDraco no podía soportarlo, una terrible obsesión por hacerle daño a cualquiera que se acercara a Hermione lo había acogido, entonces el rubio saco su varita y cuando recitaba el hechizo una mano detuvo la suya. br

Reamus Lupin lo paro en seco. br

-¡PROFESOR LUPIN! —gritaron br

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo les va? br

Draco lo miraba con furia mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre del profesor. br

-¡¿qué hace? SUELTEME! —se retorcía Draco br

-Ah, señor Malfoy casi me olvidaba de usted, venga que hablaremos con el jefe de su casa por tratar de atacar al señor Potter. br

-Pero, profesor ¿que usted no...? —Si Hermione si había renunciado pero el director necesitaba un nuevo profesor de defensa y pues no pude negarme a hacerle un favor. br

-Pe...pe...pero profesor ¿no le preocupa que va a decir la gente? br

-Descuida Harry, el profesor Dumbledore y yo tuvimos una agradable conversación con los padres de todos los alumnos y llegamos al acuerdo en el que yo impartiría de nuevo la materia. br

-¡Pero usted es un lican...! —Draco no pudo terminar la frase al ver que Hermione lo miraba. br

-Cállate Malfoy—grito Harry/p

la voz de Hermione se escucho a lo lejos, provocando que Harry y Draco se volvieran a mirarla—Profesor Lupin, pero que tal si ocurre algo como... usted sabe en tercero... ya sabe... br

Lupin esbozo una sonrisa—Gracias por preocuparte Hermione, pero te tengo una noticia. br

-¿cuál profesor? br

-El profesor Slughorn ha encontrado una poción mas efectiva que la que me hacia le profesor Snape, esta nueva poción la tomo solo por año. br

-¿DE VERDAD?, es magnifico, entonces esos significa que usted en todo un año ya no se convertirá en un... usted sabe. br

-Exacto Hermione, pero ya basta de charla, mejor entremos al castillo, hace un poco de frió. br

-Si y nos espera un gran banquete, mi estomago ya se esta comiendo a si mismo. br

Los Gryffindor y el profesor rieron del comentario de Fred.

p-Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Ron? br

Todos se miraron con algo de tristeza en los ojos. br

-Bueno profesor, Ron, Ginny y papá tuvieron un accidente en Londres— antes de que Lupin pudiera decir algo Fred interrumpió—pero descuide están bien, no les paso nada..., de hecho—el gemelo consulto su reloj — estoy seguro que ya están aquí. br

-Entonces no viajaron en el expreso. br

-No profesor tuvieron que llevar a mis hermanos a San Mungo y ellos los transportarían hacia acá br

-Vaya... bueno chicos entonces los veo luego, tengo que llevar al señor Malfoy con el profesor Snape. /p

Los chicos se despidieron del profesor Lupin, con los ánimos por las nubes, ya que el había sido el mejor de toda la gama de profesores de defensa que habían desfilado por Hogwarts, Harry sobre todo sentía que ese año la suerte estaba de su lado y que todo había comenzado muy bien para el y que mejor, que tener a Lupin de vuelta para que lo apoyara con sus clases para convertirse en auror y sobre todo para que lo aconsejara sobre su tema favorito que era Hermione

pAun así con toda la felicidad a flor de piel que sentía, se sentía un tonto miedoso, por no haberle dicho a Hermione que la amaba, en ese momento tan intimo que habían tenido en el tren. br

-Talvez si se lo hubiera dicho, nuestro vinculo no solo seria de amistad, si no del amor mas bello que siento por ella, ¿por qué soy tan tonto y cobarde?, ¿por qué no me atrevo a tomarla de la cintura y plantarle un beso tan apasionado que le quite el aliento?, ¿por qué no puedo?, la gente dice que soy el gran Harry Potter, " el elegido, el niño que vivió ", la gente piensa que soy muy valiente por enfrentar a Voldemort, sin embargo no soy mas haya de un patético muchacho que no se atreve a decirle a su mejor amiga que le gusta. br

¡pero desde el día de mañana todo cambiara, seré un nuevo hombre y llevare muy alto la impresión que la gente tiene de mi!, mañana me convertiré realmente en Harry Potter y dejare de ser solo Harry. /p

Harry pensaba todo eso mientras subía por las escaleras del vestíbulo en dirección al gran comedor, a su lado su amiga movía las caderas al compás de sus pasos, pero no solo el pelinegro la miraba, todo aquel que se cruzara en el camino de los chicos se le quedaba viendo a Hermione como si fuera una estrella de cine. br

La chica irradiaba belleza, de eso no había duda, pero últimamente había algo mas en Hermione, ese algo que hacia que las personas que la conocían no solo se fijaran en su físico, si no también en su alma en esa brillante luz que ella desprendía con el simple hecho de sonreír. Ahí ante los ojos de Harry estaba de nuevo su Hermione. Gracias a dios, repetía Harry en su cabeza mientras recordaba como le había gritado a la castaña. br

-Garcías dios que me diste la fuerza para decirle que ya no la conocía, gracias por abrirle los ojos y devolverle esa luz, gracias por devolverme a la Hermione de la que me enamore, y por favor te pido que nunca vuelva esa chica que llora, esa chica que no sabe ni quien es—rogaba Harry. br

El gran comedor como siempre resplandecía, la loza ya estaba puesta en la mesa brillando como nunca, los profesores conversaban amenamente aunque con un dejo de tristeza por la falta del profesor Dumbledore en la mesa. br

El director no estaba esa noche en el colegio por razones de seguridad y medicas, al parecer el profesor se encontraba en San Mungo para su visita de rutina, desde que había fingido su muerte su salud se había deteriorado un poco y tenia que hacer visitas constantes al hospital. br

El decía que ya estaba viejo y frágil que por eso le afecto tanto el hechizo que le hizo Snape, pero todo el mundo sabia que Snape se había aprovechado del momento y había dañado de mas al profesor.

pTodos los alumnos pensaban que el director seguía enterrado tres metros bajo tierra, ya que Dumbledore les había hecho prometer a los padres de estos que no les contaran nada hasta que fuera el momento, sin embargo todos en la orden del fénix lo sabían y claro que la pandilla Gryffindor también, al parecer toda la muerte de Dumbledore había sido un plan maquilado para despistar al señor tenebroso hasta Draco Malfoy estaba implicado en el Plan, el rubio se había convertido en un espía de Dumbledore, al parecer el año pasado el profesor le había dado instrucciones para que aceptara la misión de matarlo y le dijo que fingiera junto con el profesor Snape que estaba del lado de los mortifagos y que si todo salía bien, el mismo lo protegería sobre todas las cosas, pero Draco debía de ser muy convincente ante la sociedad, los mortifagos, sus padres y por supuesto tenia que convencer a Lord Voldemort de su lealtad. br

Factiblemente el plan de Dumbledore había alcanzado el éxito y los mortifagos creían que Dumbledore estaba muerto. br

Pero algo no dejaba de darle vueltas a Harry, el simple hecho de confiar en Snape y Draco le parecía como si Dumbledore quisiera atarse la soga a cuello, el pelinegro se preguntaba como el profesor podía pensar que esos dos le tenían lealtad, seguro que en cuanto no le pareciera algo Malfoy escribirá a sus padres contándoles que el profesor estaba con vida, si es que ya no se los había dicho, en cambio Snape seguro que ya se lo había informado a Voldemort. br

Aun así pensara lo que pensara Harry no podía cuestionar las ordenes del director y tenia que seguir con el plan. br

En la mesa de profesores, Snape se veía mas furioso de lo común, había adquirido en el rostro un color ciruela y el labio le temblaba, el hombre estaba tan enojado porque Lupin había regresado. Y le había arrebatado el puesto de defensa contra las artes obscuras./p

Mientras Harry caminaba hacia su lugar varios chicos y chicas de otras mesas lo saludaban con alegría, pero entre tantas personas había alguien que sobresalía por su exuberante forma de llevar el uniforme.

pas piernas al descubierto por culpa de la micro falda que llevaba, un poco de su vientre trataba de asomarse cada vez que se movía y sus senos grandes y firmes sobresalían por el escote de la blusa, incitando a cualquier hombre a que los mirara, si así era la nueva imagen de Cho Chang, antes tan santa y virginal y ahora una callejera se vestía mas decente que ella, pero no le importaba, sabia que Harry no la miraría si seguía siendo dulce y tierna, así que opto por una imagen mas sensual que llamara la atención del pelinegro. br

Por supuesto que eso paso, sin embargo Harry no la miro con lujuria y pretensión como deseaba la chica, este la miro como si fuera escoria y sin mas se volvió para tomar por la cintura a Hermione y ayudarla a tomar asiento./p

La ceremonia de selección comenzó, ese año no había pasado nada fuera de lo común, acepto que ahora el profesor que dirigía a la ceremonia no era McGonagall, si no el profesor Flitwick, entonces comenzó el evento mas esperado por los alumnos. br

El discurso de bienvenida, la directora McGonagall se levanto de su asiento y con voz firme y mirada penetrante dio la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos instruyéndolos en todas las prohibiciones de Hogwarts, cuando de pronto las palabras se le acabaron y todo el comedor se quedo en silencio, después de un minuto la profesora dijo con la voz entrecortada.

/p-Este año será difícil, muchachos, y no solo por culpa del que no debe ser nombrado, sino porque este será el primer curso en el que estaremos sin nuestro querido profesor Dumbledore, se que algunos de ustedes tendrán preguntas y necesitaran consuelo así que como su nueva directora les ofrezco mi ayuda y apoyo, tanto a ustedes como a los profesores, sin mas que decir y en honor al profesor Dumbledore citare una de sus frases. br

Todo mundo esperaba inquieto en el asiento, parando oreja para lo que diría la profesora, todo el personal docente como los alumnos se preparaban para escuchar una profunda frase que seguro les cambiaria la vida./p

McGonagall carraspeo, tosió un poco y se dirigió al alumnado.

-como dije citare al profesor Dumbledore así que—la profesora alzo los brazos como si quisiera abrazar a todos—¡ Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts!, espero que sea de mucha enseñanza , sin mas antes de comenzar el banquete me gustaría decir unas palabras. ¡papanatas!, ¡llorones!, ¡baratijas!, ¡pellizcos!...Muchas Garcías— después de eso la profesora se sentó y grito— ¡que empiece el banquete!. br

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar en conjunto con algunas lagrimas que derramaban las chicas mas sensibles de Hogwarts, lo que había dicho McGonagall. Era una de las expresiones preferidas de Dumbledore. br

La frase les gusto a todos, no era profunda ni cambiaria su vida, pero tenia la esencia, locura y carisma que caracterizaba tanto al profesor.

pPero esa expresión causo mas impacto sobre todo en los alumnos de séptimo, por el simple hecho de que esa frase Dumbledore la dijo el primer día que pisaron Hogwarts. br

Aun cuando Hermione sabia que el profesor estaba vivito y colendo no pudo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas conmovidas. El banquete había comenzado y los alumnos y profesores comían animados, Fred y George devoraban cada platillo con especial cuidado, Neville pinchaba su patata con el tenedor para llevársela a la boca y Harry estaba muy pensativo, sin embargo degustaba cada bocado. /p

Por su parte Hermione, era incapaz de comer algo, solo pinchaba la comida pero nuca la llevaba a su boca, no quería pensar en el pelirrojo, de hecho no lo aguantaba, añoraba saber un hechizo para arrancarse la cabeza y dejar de pensar en Ron, su corazón latía tan rápido que casi se acercaba a la taquicardia, su estomago se sentía vació y tenía tantas nauseas que solo ver el budín de chocolate le daba asco. La chica lo único que quería era desaparecer o por lo menos alejarse de ese lugar, seguro que en cualquier momento Ron entraría al gran comedor posiblemente estaría pálido, dejando a la vista sus pecas y algo despeinado, justo como le gustaba a Hermy, la castaña había comenzado a imaginar...

Pero un estridente grito llamo su atención.

pParvati Patil, gritaba como una loca por todo el gran comedor, gritos que llamaron la atención de todos los alumnos entre esos Hermione. br

-Pero ¿qué pasa porque tanto escándalo? —pregunto Hermione a Harry br

Harry le sonrió, tomo la barbilla de Hermione y volvió su cara hacia la gran puerta de roble y ahí estaba el chico que hacia que la castaña perdiera la cordura. Exactamente como se lo había imaginado./p

Ron iba vestido con ropa muggle, el chico llevaba unos ajustados jeans que dejaban a la vista su bien formado trasero, llevaba una playera de colores vivos, y el cabello lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta la verdad si se veía muy atractivo, el chico caminaba a paso lento y su brazo izquierdo lo cubría un yeso, Ginny venia a su lado con un vendaje en la cabeza pero aparentemente bien de salud, varios alumnos miraban intrigados a los dos hermanos. br

Mientras mas se acercaban a la mesa de los leones el corazón de Hermione latía mas y mas fuerte, la chica sentía que casi se le salía de la boca, entonces paso algo inesperado.

pLos ojos de Ron y Hermione se cruzaron y el pelirrojo la miro de forma tierna al juzgar por su mirada. el chico estaba muy contento de verla, el se acercaba mas y mas y aun no dejaba de mirar a Hermy. Los chicos parecían hipnotizados por los ojos del otro. br

Ron ya estaba a dos metros de Hermione y alzando los brazos le dijo. br

-Hermione me da mucho gusto verte—Hermy se había levantado para abrazarlo pero... solo vislumbro una melena negra que se interpuso entre ella y su amado. br

Parvati se había apoderado del abrazo que Ron había dirigido a Hermione, esta solo se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos tratando de asimilar, que ya nada seria lo mismo, Ron ya no estaría tanto tiempo con ella y ya no podría acercarse a el como antes. br

-¡Ronnie, Ronnie si, si, si, quiero ser tu novia! — gritaba Parvati br

El pelirrojo abrazo a su novia con el brazo libre y miro a Hermione detrás del hombro de Parvati. br

-Hola Herms, mmm... creo que mi chica se te adelanto. —al oír esto Parvati se alejo de Ron y se volvió hacia la castaña. br

-Ups, oye Herms, disculpa pero no resistía un minuto mas sin estar cerca de mi Ronnie. br

-Mmm... descuida Parvati comprendo perfecto que estuvieras ansiosa por ver a tu Novio—la chica hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra y fingiendo indiferencia se puso a comer cosas que ni siquiera deseaba, pero era necesario distraer su mente de ese encuentro que acababa de romper su corazón. /p

Ron saludo a todos los de la mesa Gryffindor, Ginny se sentó a lado de Harry y le explicaba todo lo que había sucedido, todo podía parecer agradable, pero no, no para Hermy, parecía que Parvati quería dejarle muy claro que Ron era de ella ya que la pareja se sentó justo delante de la castaña, dejándola expuesta a escuchar todo tipo de comentarios cursis y a ver como su compañera le daba de comer en la boca a Ron. br

La rabia, la tristeza y el mas profundo de los dolores se habían acogido de el corazón de Hermione, se sentía tan mal, tan deprimida que por su mente pasaban miles de locuras entre las cuales sobresalía una en la que se quería despojar de la vida, sentía que ya no tenia nada por que vivir y seguir adelante. br

Desde hace seis años su única motivación para levantarse y seguir adelante no era ninguna mas que ver la pecosa cara de su pelirrojo a diario, no le importaba que la ofendiera o que discutieran como un matrimonio, de hecho eso es lo que la mantenía viva y feliz. Claro que después supo que tenia otras cosas porque vivir. br

Pero Ron era una de las razones mas grandes y ahora que lo había perdido, no sabia que iba a hacer.

pPor su parte Ron, como buen hombre no se había dado cuenta de que su amiga estaba apunto de quitarse la vida por su culpa, lo único que el hacia en ese momento era, estar feliz con sus amigos y novia y sobre todo estaba haciendo algo muy importante y vital para el. Por supuesto estoy hablando de comer. /p

-Bebe Ronnie, te vas a hogar, trata de masticar la comida, al cabo que no se termina—decía Parvati, horrorizada al ver como el pelirrojo devoraba la comida como si no hubiera probado bocado en años. br

-No te preocupes, yo se lo que hago. br

-pero ¿por qué comes así? br

Ron se puso serio y echándole una fría mirada le dijo—Se nota que nunca has probado la comida de hospital ¿verdad? br

-Todos estallaron en risas, excepto Hermione. br

Y por fin el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba a la castaña. br

-Hey, Hermy ¿te pasa algo?. Te noto rara y triste ni siquiera te reíste de mi comentario. br

La chica esbozo una sonrisa que parecía mas fingida que natural— No tengo nada Ronald, solo estoy cansada. br

-¿Me llamaste Ronald? br

-Si, que tiene, así te llamas ¿no? br

-Lo se pero, solo me llamas así cuando estas enfadada con migo, ¿acaso te hice algo? br

El rostro de Hermione se ensombreció. Claro que le había hecho algo, la había traicionado, no le había hablado que entre Parvati y el había algo, se había hecho novio de ella y para rematar exponía su noviazgo ante sus ojos, Hermione daría todo por poder gritarle eso a Ron sin embargo se remitió a decir— No Ron, solo que yo estuve muy preocupada por ti y tu ni siquiera me hablas. br

Ron comprendió y miro a Parvati que estaba distraída hablando con Lavender. El pelirrojo se acerco mas a la mesa para hablar con su amiga. br

-Se que lo dices por Parvati, pero compréndeme Hermy yo... yo... br

-tu... ¿que? —dijo la chica temerosa por la respuesta br

-Yo creo que... la am... br

Antes de que Ron terminara su frase el cambio de platillos sorprendió a todos, la mesa se había llenado de los postres mas sabrosos jamás imaginados y como Ron tenia casi la mitad del cuerpo arriba de la mesa se había manchado la cara con un pastel de chocolate de tres pisos que había aparecido justo donde estaba el. br

Fred y George comenzaron a reírse y decir todo tipo de comentarios graciosos, Ron se había puesto muy rojo auque no se notaba porque tenia la cara de color café. Entre las burlas hacia Ron, Hermy se acerco a su amigo. br

-Ron, no terminaste de decirme que tu br

-A si, te quería decir que yo... —pero su novia los interrumpió br

-Ronnie, mi amor, deja que te limpie—de forma melosa Parvati limpiaba el rostro del chico con una servilleta cuando ya solo quedaba algo de chocolate en los labios del Weasley. Se le quedo mirando y entonces en una fracción de segundo Parvati se había pegado a los labios de Ron quitándole el chocolate con un apasionado beso que hizo que la profesora McGonagall les llamara la atención. br

Ron dejo de besar a su chica y abrió los ojos, todo parecía normal, todo sin contar que la castaña ya no estaba frente a el ni en ningún lado.

p-Pe...pero...¿donde esta Hermione?, Harry ¿a dónde se fue Herms? br

El pelinegro estaba inspeccionando los nuevos sortilegios Weasley así que la pregunta de Ron llego de forma lenta a su cerebro—¿Que?, de que hablas Ron si Hermy esta aquí... —Harry se dio cuenta que la castaña no estaba. br

-Talvez fue al cuarto de baño, no te preocupes Ron, ya aparecerá. br

-Exacto Hermano además de lo única que te tienes que preocupar ahora es de tu novia. br

-Pero Fred, Hermione es mi amiga, y me pone nervioso que desaparezca así como si nada—Ron se acerco a la mesa pare que sus amigos lo escucharan mejor— ¿creen que este usando el giratiempo de nuevo? br

-Lo dudo Ron, recuerda que Hermy nos dijo que se lo había devuelta a la profesora. —respondió Harry negando con el dedo índice. br

-Entonces ¿dónde esta? br

-Hermano ya no seas paranoico, deja de preguntar por la chica, toma mejor cállate y come esto—Fred le acerco un panque de nuez con una bola de helado encima. br

-Si no te conociera, juraría que estas encubriendo a Hermione—le dijo George al oído a su gemelo. br

-He... estas loco George, yo solo... pues tu sabes...creo que Ron es un paranoico al querer arriesgar su salud para ir a buscar a Hermy, ¿que no ves que Ron no puede caminar bien?, seria una negligencia seguirle la corriente. br

-Aja claro. Y ahora dime ¿tu quien eres y que hiciste con mi gemelo? br

-¿De que hablas George? br

George miraba a Fred tratando de descifrar la situación, se le hacia bastante raro que su gemelo se preocupara tanto por la salud de su Hermano menor, sin embargo no se hizo líos e ignoro la conversación que había tenido con Fred /p

Los minutos pasaban y Hermione no aparecía, entonces el banquete termino y la profesora McGonagall llamo a los prefectos de Gryffindor para darles la nueva contraseña e instrucciones. Ron se levanto y antes de que le diera tiempo de disculpar a su amiga frente a la directora, se dio cuenta que la castaña estaba junto a McGonagall recibiendo instrucciones. Ron trato de gritarle a Hermy, pero fue muy tarde la castaña sin mas se alejo a paso veloz reuniendo a su parte de alumnos para llevarlos a la sala común.

pPara que Ron reuniera a su parte de alumnos de primero necesito la ayuda de Harry. br

Y mientras les mostraba a los de primero el camino mas rápido a la sala común los amigos conversaban. br

-Harry ¿viste cuando llego Hermione? br

-No br

-Sabes la siento muy rara, ¿paso algo? br

Harry no quería revelar nada de la conversación que el y su amiga habían tenido, era muy, muy intima hasta para contársela a Ron. br

-¿Y? —pregunto el pelirrojo. br

-Mmm.. pues no, lo único raro que paso fue, que tuvimos que detenernos en medio de la nada. br

-Y eso ¿porque? br

-No tengo idea Ron, mañana le preguntare al profesor Lupin. br

-¡LUPIN!, ¿pero que...? br

-Si Ron, ¿qué no lo viste sentado en la mesa de profesores? br

-Mmm—Ron trataba de recordar algo— Mmm... la verdad no me acuerdo Harry, solo salude a Hagrid y a McGonagall, pero no, no me percate que el profesor Lupin estaba ahí. br

-Bueno ya lo sabes. br

-¡Eso quiere decir que tendremos defensa con el y no con el maniaco de Snape! br

-Exacto Ron. br

-Vaya eso es genial pero que paso con el profesor Slurghom. br

-No lo se, mañana que veamos a McGonagall le preguntamos. /p

Los amigos llegaron a la sala común con todos los de primero. br

-Será que Hermy esta despierta. br

-Yo creo que si, ¿porque no vas y la buscas?, con eso de que crees que esta molesta con tigo, creo que lo mas factible es que vayas y te quites de dudas, aunque... sinceramente creo que Fred tiene razón. br

-¿sobre que Harry? br

El pelinegro puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo y con una sonrisa en los labios— Sobre que estas muy paranoico. Después de esto Harry se fue a su dormitorio.

pRon se quedo pensando en si su Hermano y su amigo tenían razón, talvez Hermy solo estaba cansada, aun así necesitaba escucharlo de los labios de su amiga. /p

El dormitorio de las chicas estaba en silencio la única persona que había allí no tenia las intenciones de salir de su cama, Hermione estaba tendida en su cama con el dosel cerrado tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado ese día, una lagrima salio de su ojo izquierdo y resbalo por su mejilla. br

Entonces alguien toco a la puerta. br

-¿quién será? — se dijo la chica que se había levantado para abrir, pero algo la detuvo en seco. Esa voz que le hacia temblar cada fibra del corazón la llamaba. br

-¡Hermy linda, ¿estas ahí necesito hablarte?! br

-...Ron—suspiro Hermy en su interior. br

-¡Hermione se que estas ahí ábreme! —La chica trago saliva y abrió la puerta con la mano temblorosa— Ho...Hola Ron ¿qué pasa? br

Ron la tomo desprevenida y la brazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, Hermione que no se esperaba la reacción del pelirrojo se sentía en las nubes pero se cayó cuando el pelirrojo le dijo. br

-Hermione te quiero tanto, por favor no te enojes con migo, me importas demasiado para no preocuparme, nuca te lo he dicho pero para mi eres una hermana, te respeto y te quiero igual o mas que a mi madre y Ginny. br

La chica no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, el la veía como parte de su familia, lo que quería decir que nuca se fijaría en ella de forma sentimental

pHermione no pudo decir nada mas que Gracias. br

-¿Sabes?, solo quería que lo supieras y que lo tengas en cuenta. br

-si, ya veras que si. br

-Además quería decirte que no eres cualquier amiga, para mi eres la mejor, tu siempre me apoyas, me sacas de líos, me regañas cuando es necesario, me cuidas... pero... ¿sabes que es lo mejor de ti Hermy? br

-¿que? br

-Qué tú, pase lo que pase, te sientas como te sientas, siempre me escuchas. br

-Si soy algo así como tu confidente ¿no? br

-Exacto Hermy, y créeme eres la única que conoce todos mis secretos, sentimientos y pesares. ni siquiera Harry sabe cosas de mi que tu si. br

Hermione dejo de mirar a los ojos a Ron— Perdona pero no te creo br

-¿qué, porque? br

-No me tuviste la confianza para decirme que tu y Parvati tenían algo. br

Ron tomo la barbilla de Hermione y la obligo a mirarlo. —Nuca, escúchame bien Hermione Granger, nunca digas que no te tengo confianza, no te dije lo de Parvati porque yo la verdad no estaba interesado en ella... br

-¡Ron ella es tu novia¡ —Grito la castaña br

-Lo se y espera antes de que digas algo, escúchame, como te dije Parvati no era mi tipo, porque no la conocía bien entonces... br

-Se conocieron el vacaciones por medio de cartas, eso ya lo se. br

-¿cómo? br

-Ella... ella me lo dijo. br

Ron soplo— Esta bien entonces omitiré eso, no te conté nada ni a ti ni a Harry porque se los quería contar personalmente para que me dijeran su opinión acerca de Parvati. br

-¿quieres decir que si yo... o Harry te hubiéramos dicho que Parvati no te convenía tu la hubieras rechazado?. br

-Si, ustedes y sobre todo tu Hermy, son las personas en las que mas confió y nunca dudaría sobre el juicio que le dan a las personas. br

-Vaya Ron, nuca creí que tu... bueno nos apreciaras tanto. br

-Bueno ahora lo sabes, entonces como decía. br

Ese era mi plan Hermy, se los iba a contar en el expreso pero entonces ocurrió lo del accidente y pues, la verdad mientras estaba inconciente Parvati era lo que mas se me venia a la mente y pues ate cabos y deduje que ella y yo éramos el uno para el otro. br

Ahora te pregunto, ¿crees que ella es para mi?, ¿crees que me conviene? /p

Hermione había entrado a un conflicto con sus emociones por una parte, podría destruir el noviazgo de Ron simplemente con decir que Parvati no era para el, pero ¿podría vivir con eso? —se pregunto la chica, por otra parte después de todo lo que le había dicho Ron que la quería y que confiaba ciegamente en su forma de pensar Hermy creía que era mejor tomar el papel que Ron le había dado. br

Debía de portarse como su mejor amiga y decirle la verdad. br

Pero no era nada fácil, el amor que sentía por el pelirrojo era mas grande que nada, pero si cometía un error y destruía la vida de Ron, tan solo por su egoísmo, jamás se lo perdonaría así que decidió ser prudente y primero preguntarle algo a Ron.

p-Amigo... br

-¿qué pasa, Herms ya me vas a decir si Parvati me conviene? br

-primero quiero preguntarte algo. br

-Adelante Herms, pregunta lo que quieras. br

-Me gustaría saber ¿qué es lo que sientes realmente por ella? br

Ron miro los bellos ojos de Hermione y con aire soñador dijo— Hermione creo que la... que la amo. /p

En ese momento un puñado de invisibles cuchillos se clavaron en el ya lastimado corazón de Hermione, la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y las manos comenzaron a temblarle. si Ron amaba a Parvati ella no se metería en algo tan sagrado, aunque le doliera en el alma y sin pensarlo bien Hermy decidió sacrificar sus sentimientos hacia Ron y aceptar la relación entre la traidora de Parvati y su único amor. br

-Hermy ¿dime Parvati es para mi? br

La chica sentía que su voz se quebraba, estaba apunto de explotar y sin saber como, contesto la pregunta. br

-Si Ron, ella es una buena chica y si tu la amas no hay duda de que ella te complementa. br

El pelirrojo abrazo a Hermione—Gracias preciosa, gracias por apoyarme en mis locuras, gracias por ser como eres, gracias AMIGA. br

-Bueno Ronnie, y ahora si no te molesta me gustaría descansar. br

-Claro Hermy, buenas noches y descansa. br

-Adiós—Hermy cerro la puerta— Adiós mi amor adiós para siempre, la castaña se puso el pijama y cuando escucho que las chicas Gryffindor entraban al dormitorio hechizo su cama y dosel para no escuchar nada de lo que había fuera de el y para que nadie lo pudiera abrir.

pHermione saco su diario./p

font face"Lucida Calligraphy "**bQuerido Diario /b**

pHoy me han pasado cosa raras, hoy a sido un dio lleno de diferentes contrastes sin embargo en este momento me siento terrible./p

Primero me encomiendan una misión que no se si podré cumplir, desde hace unas horas me he enterado que soy la guardiana de Harry, me he enterado que hay alguien mas peligroso que Voldemort pero este día no termina aquí, luego no se ni que siento por Draco y Harry pero lo que dicto mi sentencia de muerte fue el haberme enterado que Ron mi Ronnie, ese chico al que le he dedicado cientos de paginas en este diario tiene novia, una fulana que decía ser mi amiga, aun no concibo que Parvati me haya traicionado de tal manera. br

Hoy te maldigo para toda la vida y si de mi dependiera ya estuvieras tres metros bajo tierra con gusanos comiendo cada centímetro de tu asquerosa persona.

p¿cómo fue que confié en ti Parvati? No lo se y también me maldigo por haberlo hecho. /p

Aun así yo creí que talvez tendría esperanza, sin embargo el mismísimo Ron ha venido a buscarme para destruir mis ilusiones y anhelos en mi rostro, hace unos minutos el muy...

pme acaba de decir que soy como su hermana, eso si que me ha lastimado pero fue una simple frase de cinco letras la que me ha roto no solo el corazos si no también el alma, la sensibilidad y la conciencia. /p

Se que esto que estoy escribiendo esta inspirado en la rabia y coraje que siento en este momento, se que mañana o en unos días leeré estas palabras y me arrepentiré, mas sin embargo ahora necesito sacar mis sentimientos, necesito plasmar en papel que hoy Ron Weasley me mato al decir: LA AMO.

pSi, hoy esa mugre frase ha salido de mi vocabulario, esa cosa llamada amor, ya no existe en mi universo. Se que es egoísta pero si no puedo amar a Ron y si el no me ama como ama a Parvati yo jamás volver ha amar a nadie. /p

Jajaja, vaya estupidez hoy querido diario tus paginas quedaran manchadas por las lagrimas que en este momento están cayendo en tu superficie, quedara en tus paginas el vestigio de estas lagrimas que me arden como llamas cada vez que salen de mis ojos y resbalan por mis mejillas ,en este momento la rabia se esta yendo y la tristeza me abruma, no se si podré con ella, es la sensación mas horrible que he experimentado, este vació que no se llena con nada este dolor en el corazón no me deja respirar, la cabeza me duele, me siento como un zombi, el cuerpo me duele.

pSe que la gente en realidad no sabe si existe o que es el alma, sin embargo hoy yo siento que la mi esta dolida también, siento que mi alma esta rota, como are para curarla no lo se, pero espero que se recupere o viviré como un vegetal. /p

No se que are mañana que lo vea de nuevo, no lo soportare mas, no soportare ver como lo toca, no soportare ver como lo mira, no soportare ver como lo besa. ¡NO LO SOPORTO!, ya no quiero sentir, ya no quiero sufrir, ya no quiero volver a amar.

pNo quiero volver a confiar, no quiero ilusionarme, no quiero volver a vivir la experiencia de ver a la persona que amas besándose con esa que decía ser mi amiga incondicional. br

Hoy no lo toleré y dudo poder hacerlo de nuevo, la muy maldita se atrevió a probar los labios de Ron con sabor a chocolate, no pude con eso, hoy no pude quedarme a ver como sus labios jugaban los unos con los otros así que huí, corrí a los baños a esconderme de una verdad que tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentar. br

Al parecer nadie me vio y eso ya es un punto a favor, no quiero que nadie se entere de lo que siento por Ron, ¿ya que caso tendría?./p

Vaya sigo Llorando hace media hora que estoy escribiendo esto y no termino, mi cara esta llena de salinas lagrimas, tu mi querido diario estas húmedo por mi culpa. Y creo que el llanto no cesara rápido talvez me pase la noche llorando, talvez lo merezco por ser tan tonta y no decir lo que sentía.

pSiempre me escondí en mi caparazón de chica estudiosa y mandona, mas hoy me arrepiento como nunca, siento que perdí mi oportunidad de ser feliz. /p

Mas espero ahora que me siento mas serena y plasmo aquí en mi sagrado diario la intención de recuperarme y hacerme a la idea de que el tiempo lo cura todo y de que las cosas pasan por alguna razón.

Lo ultimo que me queda por decirte a ti Ron, es declárate estas líneas que escuche en una canción esto Ron, expresa textualmente lo que estoy sintiendo.

**pb¿Cómo poder recuperar tu amor?, ¿cómo sacar la tristeza de mi corazón?. Mi mundo solo gira por ti, ¿cómo sanar este profundo dolor? Siento correr por mis venas tu respiración. Si estoy tan conectada a ti Que hasta en mis sueños te veo, sin ti yo me muero y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste , tu te marchaste con mis versos, con mis besos y mis sueños y este corazón esta latiendo cada vez mas lento y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros como el fuego no se apago. /p/b**

Vaya ya no puedo ni escribir de tan mojado que esta el papel, ¿será que me quedare seca de tanto llorar? br

Como sea seguiré con estas líneas que hacen que mi corazón se desgarre con cada palabra que escribo.

**pb¿Cómo calmar esta profunda obsesión?, ¿cómo le explico a mi alma que se termino?. Me estoy volviendo loca por ti /p/b**

si, si algo así va la canción en fin creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, se que no escribí todo lo que me pasos hoy ni todas las sensaciones que experimente tanto buenas gracias a Harry y Draco como malas por culpa de mi misma y Ron.

pSin embargo hay una loca idea que da vueltas por mi mente es una loca idea que talvez me haga recuperar lo que hoy perdí. /p

Y para terminar el relato de hoy solo me falta decir que el amor que siento por ti fue el mas hermoso que he experimentado y que a pesar de todo siempre te seguiré amando aunque sea a escondidas. /font

pHermione dejo su pluma de faisán dentro del diario, se recostó y aunque no creía que podría conciliar el sueño se quedo dormida todavía con los huellas de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, de inmediato la castaña comenzó a soñar algo bastante raro. p

La chica estaba en los jardines de Hogwarts que estaba iluminados solo por la tenue luz de la luna, la castaña corría en sentido al castillo, se sentía perseguida detrás de ella se oían pasos y sonidos raros, de pronto algo la detuvo en seco. br

Una encapuchada figura se hizo presente frente a ella, entonces Hermione saco su varita y grito Expe...

Pero una mano la detuvo, de pronto todo quedo en penumbras por que una nube había cubierto la luna.

p-Hola guardiana— dijo el encapuchado br

-¿Za...Zagato? br

la luz de la luna se apodero de los jardines y la cara de aquel guapo muchacho se acerco a Hermione — Hola Hermione, te dije que estaríamos en contacto. br

-Pe...pero esto es un sueño ¿o no? br

-Para ti lo es, pero yo tengo el poder de entrar en tu mente y en tus sueños, así que si alguno de estos días escuchas una voz en tu mente, talvez sea yo dándote instrucciones. br

-¡Eso quiere decir que tu sabes todo lo que pienso! br

-No, yo jamás seria tan entrometido como espiar los pensamientos de un señorita como tu. br

-Gra...gracias ¿creo?. br

-Pero... quisiera decirte que, lo siento. br

-¿lo sientes, a que te refieres Zagato? br

-Tu sabes, a lo de tu amigo pelirrojo y tu, antes de meterme a tu cabeza, estabas soñando con el y le decías muchas cosas entre ellas que lo ambas, si no me equivoco. /p

Hermione miraba el suelo sonrojada y apunto de llorar otra vez, entonces Zagato se acerco a ella y la abrazo. — descuida Hermione en este mundo hay muchos hombres que desearían estar a tu lado y desearían que los amaras tanto como amas a ese pelirrojo, créeme estoy muy seguro. br

-¿Eso crees? Pero aun si eso fuera cierto me siento muy mal, imagínate que sentirías si te enteras que tu único amor esta enamorado de otra persona. br

-Mmm...posiblemente me sentiría igual o peor que tu. Aun así siempre queda la duda ¿no crees? br

-¿la duda? br

-Si, dime ¿que te hace pensar que el chico durara con su novia?, o ¿que te hace pensar que el no siente algo por ti?. br

-si Ron sintiera algo por mi me lo hubiera dicho. br

-¿Estas segura? — dijo Zagato, haciendo que Hermione tuviera una nueva ilusión. br

-Ahora que lo mencionas no lo se. br

-Imagina Hermione, que tal si el también tenia miedo a decirte lo que sentía por ti, ves como siempre queda esa duda que se puede convertir en esperanza. br

-Guau Zagato, dices cosas muy bellas. br

-Gracias y créeme que me encantaría seguir conversando con tigo pero tengo cosas que hacer, así que mejor te explico lo que vine a decirte. —Hermione asintió— Hermione mañana a primera hora en cuanto salga el sol el profesor Dumbledore te espera en su despacho, el y tu tienen muchos asuntos de seguridad de los cuales deben hablar, además te dará las herramientas necesarias para que cumplas con tu misión de la forma mas fácil, recuerda que tu cometido comenzó desde hoy en la tarde, bueno ¿tienes preguntas?. br

-Si, ¿Harry se encuentra en peligro? br

-Por el momento no y no lo estará mientras tu estés cerca de el, es impresionante Hermione el poder con el que cuentas. br

-Pero si yo no me siento ni especial ni poderosa. br

-Todavía no porque, no estas entrenada para controlarlo, pero con la ayuda que te darán en Hogwarts terminaras por darme la razón, pero bueno como veo que ya no tienes dudas me despido dándote un consejo.

pLa vida es el mas valioso de nuestros tesoros, nuca pienses en desacerté de ella y menos por culpa del dolor y la rabia que la misma vida te hace experimentar. /p

Hermione se quedo impresionado por las sabias palabras del mago y sin mas se acerco a el y le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento— Gracias Zagato, gracias por todo. br

-De nada Guardiana, ¡cuídate! — grito Zagato al momento que desaparecía.

**bpHey, Hey este capitulo estuvo fuerte ¿no creen? Pobre Hermy como sufre, pero la verdad todo el mundo a sentido eso ¿no?, o por lo menos yo si (hace un mes para ser exacta), en fin espero que les guste el fanfic y si no, pues háganmelo saber con sus criticas Por favor. **br

**Bueno me despido con el compromiso de traerles nuevas vivencias en el siguiente capitulo. **br

**Adiós les mando un abrazo y Gracias por el apoyo /p/b**


End file.
